Broken but Fostered
by ThatsJustWhoIAm
Summary: Ally Dawson is very broken. Abused, bad life at home, and she's put into foster care. Until Mimi and Mike Moon take her in, and promise her that it'll be her last. She meets two more foster kids, Trish and Dez; and biological son, Austin. Foster siblings can't be together, but what happens if they fall in love? Or will Austin and Ally remain what they are, foster siblings? Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

To say the least, Ally Dawson was a broken girl.

Her father left her mother and her when Ally was born. They never heard of him, or saw him ever again. That pretty much damaged her mother. She started drinking heavily, and doing drugs. Ally never had the proper growing up environment or nourishment. Her mother never could of give her that. Her mother didn't care, either. When got older, she understood that she never had a mother; or at least a better mother. That one damaged her, badly.

She thought it couldn't get any worse than this. But, life being a bitch to her; it did. One night while Ally was sound asleep in her bed. Someone threw a brick at her window. It startled her to the core. She tried to cry out for her mother that would never come. She couldn't see the attacker's face until it was right in her face so she could feel his breath.

It was her father. That night he abused her, and raped her. Once he left he threatened her. "Tell anyone you're so dead." With that he was gone. She started to sob silently into her pillow, wishing she was dead. It happened twice every week, with no one stopping him. Ally didn't understand why he did it. But she never understood why no one there for her. That's why she was so broken.

Until that one program "saved" her. Child Protective Services came to the house that had beer bottles scattered across the lawn. Her mother was hungover, so she had no idea what she was doing. The officers took Ally away from her home. Ally wanted to gladly walk out of that hellhole, but it was the only thing she knew. She cried on the way out. She looked back at the house, one last time, for God knows how long.

Child Protective services but the ten year-old Ally in foster care, until they could find a proper loving home for her to stay there permanently. Her first school as a foster child, was pretty rough. She got into several fights, which got her suspended. Her family at the time didn't want that kind of violence around their other foster kids, or their biological kids. So they moved her to another foster home.

She still got into little fights, but Ally tried to keep the fist fights down a notch. Her second family didn't really notice her, since this was their first time with foster children. Ally knew that they didn't like her, so she didn't like them either.

Ally has been moved around foster homes so many times, that Child Protective Services couldn't even count them all. She's been in and out of juvie, because of selling prescription pills and more fights. Foster homes didn't want her because of her records and past. They didn't want her because she was in their eyes, a "deadly juvenile drugie". Sure, she did some drugs, but only once. Her reputation as a violent drug attic, really upset her. She would cry every night, praying and hoping she could change.

Foster homes were running out of options for her. No one wanted the broken Ally Dawson. Until that one foster home in Miami. Child Protective Services arranged her to stay with a foster family that were called the Moon's. Ally thought that that was a strange last name. But that wasn't important to her right now. She heard that they had a biological son, Austin, and two other foster kids, Trish and Dez. She couldn't screw this one up, because it could be her last one.

She packed up her things and put it into her suitcase. The cab was already paid and was waiting for her outside. She looked back at the building that kept the foster kids that didn't have homes, and took a deep breath. It was her last chance, and she needed to stay at the home for more than four months. Ally's never been staying with a foster home longer than four months, and Ally wanted to break her curse and stay longer. Or until she gets adopted to a loving family.

In the cab she noticed the tall skyscrapers in downtown Miami. The beautiful waves crashing on sore by the beach. She's never been to the beach. Maybe she'll ask her new foster parents if she could go someday. She leaned back in her seat in the cab and closed her eyes tightly. They could either be the nicest people or the worst people she has ever met. Or right on the smack dab middle and not care about her. Only faith will tell.

"Miss," she's awaken by the taxi cab drivers' voice. "We're hear at the Moon's home."

She got out of the cab and dragged her luggage with her. The cab grinned at Ally, and drove away down the road. She starred at the huge house. Ally's mouth slightly opened. It looked like a nice house, so maybe these people were a bit wealthy. But to Ally, if they had good personalities, that's all that mattered.

"Are you Allyson Dawson?" a tall blonde woman with gorgeous features opened the door. Ally just nodded her head slowly. "Oh how great! Come on inside, we'll introduce you to the rest of the family."

This woman seemed bubbly, thought Ally, as she continued to walk into the Moon household. Everything was fairly fancy, with glass vases everywhere she turned. "Mike! Allyson's here!" the woman called. She heard rather loud footsteps come bustling into the hallway. "Hello there, nice to meet you Allyson!" the man with slick grey hair smiled.

"It's a Ally... and nice to meet you too?" it almost sounded like a question.

"Okay then Ally, let's get you settled in, and meet the other children." the man said. "I'm Mike, and that's Mimi, by the way."

Ally nodded that she understands. Ally walked up the stairs and into the room that Mimi told her to go. It was a tan colored room, with a simple white queen sized bed. It wasn't much, but it was way better than her actual room back with her mother. Maybe this will be here real room. She just tossed her suitcase onto the bed, and headed down stairs. Mike and Mimi were waiting for her apparently, and with three new faces.

There was a short Latina, a very tall ginger, and a fairly tall blonde. "Austin, Trish, Dez; this is your new foster sister, Ally." Mimi introduced them to Ally.

"Hi, I'm Austin." Austin greeted, holding out his hand. Ally just nodded, and shook it firmly. Ally wanted to make sure that he knew- that they all knew- that she wasn't some weak little girl. "Dang, you have a grip." Austin commented.

Ally just pursed her lips. "It's nice to meet you, Ally." said Trish and Dez at the same time.

Ally nodded again, as she noticed that the two spoke exactly at the same time. An awkward silence filled the room, until Mimi spoke up. "Ally, I know it must be tough for you. But I want you to know that I promise you that this will be your last foster home. And when Moon's make a promise, Moon's never break their promises."

Ally sighed and nodded her head once again. After all the heartbreaking things that has happened to her, she has had trouble with trusting people. But, she does want to believe them, but it's just too hard for Ally right now.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter. Just a head up that this is strongly rated T. Please tell me what you think, and review! Thanks for reading, and I'll try and update as soon as possible. Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was rather awkward. Ally was the last that grabbed a chunk full of pasta, and sit down at the dinning room table. She's never seen granite counter tops, so she starred at it for a very long time. She snapped back from her gaze and picked up her fork.

Austin was the first of them all to notice the bruises and cuts on Ally's face. "What happened to your face?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Ally dropped her fork in the bowl and looked up completely at her new foster brother. "Austin, we don't ask th-"

"No, it's fine. I gotta tell someone at least," Ally interrupted Mimi. "I was selling things at my last school in Orlando, I probably shouldn't be selling. And I got thrown in juvie."

Trish, Dez, and Austin's eyes go wide. So Ally continued. "And when an officer told me that my time was up, I left juvie. When I came back to the house where all the foster kids stay before they go to a foster home, some girls decided it would be fun to beat the crap outta me. And viola! Black eye, some bruises, and and a fat cut on my lip." she finished.

All their mouths hang down slightly. Ally just shrugged, picked up her fork once again, and started to inhale her meal.

* * *

Ally sat on her bed, and inhaled and exhaled heavily. She hoped that her father wouldn't find her; because it wouldn't be the first time. Ally's head snapped up when she heard a knock on her door. "Come- come in?" she replied. The door opened, and found that shaggy bleach blonde hair that belonged to Austin.

"Do you need something?" she asked rather rudely.

"Yeah," he replied. She motioned to go on. "I want to get to know you better."

"Well, what do 'ya wanna know?"

"Anything," he replied.

Ally's stomach churned, feeling a bit woozy. She's never talked about her past with anyone... because no one cared, and Ally was pretty happy with not talking about her messed up passed. "Um," she felt her voice crack. "Uh, I-I-"

"Ally," Austin interrupted her. "If you don't want to talk about your past or your whatever, I'm fine with that. I don't wanna force you to do anything. Well, maybe once you can trust me. Goodnight, Ally."

Ally was shell shocked. Some one actually cared about what she was insecure about. Ally could just hug Austin for doing that, but that would be weird. Really weird. "Um, yeah." Is all she could say. Austin nodded awkwardly, and shut the door quietly.

Ally searched through her suitcase, trying to find some raggedy pajamas. All she found was a t-shirt and some ripped up the side shorts. It will do for now. Maybe while she's here she could get some new pajamas... or some new clothes in general. She undid the bed, and slid in it. It felt nice, the mattress had to be a cloud, because it sure felt like one.

She looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out this Moon family. They seemed nice, but Ally knew that looks can be deceiving. She's acknowledged that way to many times before. She didn't want to worry about it right now, but she couldn't trust them- couldn't trust anyone- for now. She's too damaged. Ally closed her eyes, trying to catch the sleep that came rather quickly.

* * *

"Ally time to get up, sweetie!" Ally believed Mimi shouted from downstairs. She looked over to look at the clock. Six-thirty in the morning. Ally groaned, getting up from her bed. She grabbed the first pair of clothes that she found in her bag. She went into the bathroom that was connected to her room, and locked the door.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her black eye, cuts, and bruises still visibly clear as day. She found a comb and a new tooth brush ironically in the drawer. She combed through her knotty hair, and let her curls flow down. She brushed her teeth, and got dressed into some army colored cargo pants, and a black t-shirt. Let's just say Ally's persona was pretty much tomboy.

She walked down the stairs, skipped a few steps, and was in the kitchen. "Hey Ally," Mimi welcomed, warmly. Ally pursed her lips. "I made some cereal for you. I hope you you like Coco Puffs(2)."

Ally sat down on the far right of the table, away from anyone. She took her bowl and started eating. Then Trish and Dez came down with Austin on their tail. "Mornin' Mom!" Austin said brightly.

"Morning sweetie," Mimi replied. "Cereal for all of you over there."

They all said thanks, sat down, and began eating. It was pretty quiet like last night. "You excited for school, Ally?" asked Austin. Ally looked up from her bowl, and replied, "Um, I dunno..."

"Why not? Do you not like school or something?" asked Trish.

"It's not that, I don't think school likes me."

"Because you sold like stuff that you shouldn't have?" butted in Dez. Trish wacked him across the head, and he yelped. "Exactly." Ally said, thinking that it was funny that Dez got hit. But she would never show any emotion, she had learned that as well. Plus violence isn't a threat or anything new to her.

"Kay guys, get your backpacks and the bus will be here any minute," Mimi said, and the three kids got their bags while Ally stayed, not knowing what to do. "Oh and Ally, I got you a backpack as well." Mimi held up a plain navy blue backpack.

"Oh, Um... thanks." Ally thanked her.

"No problem honey. You're gonna need that for high school." Mimi joked.

"Well, I'm gonna catch up with the others." Ally said, as she walked out the door.

Ally started to speed walk to her foster siblings. The bus was already there, so they got on. Once Ally got on, all eyes were on her. There were whispers and pointing going her way, but Ally ignored it. It was because of her beat up face, and the fact that she was a new face. "Hey Ally," someone's voice called. It was Austin's. "You can sit with me, if you'd like."

Ally didn't reply, she just sat with him. Looking straight forward.

* * *

At school it wasn't much different. Stares, whispers, pointing; all going Ally's way. She was used to it, so she just headed to her locker. She couldn't get, because to her, it was the most complicated thing she has ever had to figure out locker wise. "Damn it." she cursed her under her breath. "Hey sweetheart, need some help?" said a masculine voice behind her.

She turned around to see a cute guy with tanned skin and dark brown hair. It totally caught her off guard when he put his arm by her head, resting on the locker. "Sure, I think it's rigged." the boy stole the piece of paper with her combination on it and turned the dial... and it opened. Ally just stood there with a look of relief that it's opened. "Uh, thanks." she said.

"Hey are you knew here?" he asked her. Ally nodded her head. "Wanna hang out sometime?" Before Ally could reply to his offer, he cut her off. "Great! I'll meet you by the main doors after school today." With that he fled, leaving Ally confused.

_Oh well, _Ally thought. _At least he's cute._ She shrugged, walking off to her next class.

* * *

"Everyone," the teacher called. "This is our new student, Ally Dawson. Want to introduce yourself?"

The class were whispering again, but Ally just said the most plain thing ever. "My name's Ally." And she went to her desk and sat down. Whispers whirling around her head, but she ignored them. She had to make sure those bruises and cuts went away for good.

But she's most likely going to get them again some time soon.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little boring. I don't own Austin & Ally. Review and tell me what you think! Now you know how Ally's life is back at the foster house before she came to the Moon's. And that little moment with Austin not wanting to make Ally uncomfortable, aww! I'll most likely update tomorrow. Thanks!**

**(2) I don't own Coco Puffs, but I love them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally paced around the main doors, waiting for the mystery guy she met earlier to show up. She never caught his name. Oh well, she will ask him when he shows up. If he would show up. She sighed, and leaned up against the wall. "Hey sweetheart," a voice called. It had to be him.

She looked in front of her and sure thing, it was him. "Hey," she replied, as she nodded her head. "Hey, I never caught your name."

The boy looked at her funny. She noticed, thinking she had something on her face. "So you don't know who I am?" he asked, shocked.

She shook her head no, "No, should I?"

"Well I am the most popular guy in school, so I figured you already knew who I was," he retorted. "The name's Dallas anyways."

"Ally."

"Well, I got a great place where I wanna take you. C'mon!" Dallas said, as he grabbed her hand and took of running.

They ran to all downtown, as they passed confused and disproved faces. But the thing was Ally got that all the time, so it didn't affect her, at least mentally. She is a very strong minded girl for whatever she has been through.

Then the two teens reached an abandoned looking alley. "What the hell are we doing here?" Ally snapped, looking around the huge brick wall that stood in front of her.

"This my dear," he said, as he dumped out at least seven cans of spray paint. "Is what you call graffiti." He tossed her a can of red spray paint, and he grabbed one for himself as well.

He started to paint the dull wall with the blue substance. Ally just starred at him. "Uh, Dallas... I dunno if this is a good idea-"

"Oh come on sweetheart, lighten up. I mean seeing your face; you can tell that you don't come from the most perfect of neighborhood." he replied.

Okay, that one almost hit right home for Ally. She looked down at her shoes, and thought of her screwed up life. All she did was shrug, and agreed with Dallas. Because it was for sure true. Her old neighborhood was pretty much the ghetto. It was the 8 Mile of Miami.

All of a sudden, she found the feeling of rebellion, so she decided to go along on this date, and she started to spray paint the walls. Paint the town red; literally.

* * *

After at least an hour of graffiti, Ally and Dallas decided to head back home. He walked Ally home, and Ally thought that that was very thoughtful of him for the most popular guy at school. When they got to her door step, Ally thanked Dallas for a rather fun night.

"Oh well, you're welcome Ally, it was pretty fun and to get to know you better." Dallas smiled at Ally.

"Yeah, I was nice to get to know you too," Ally replied, while smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, before Ally entered her foster home. "Uh, yeah sure?" she replied worriedly. Ally hated when people said this line.

"Wanna go out some time?"

"I thought we just did," she said.

"No I mean, like, do you wanna go out with me?" he corrected her.

Ally was taken aback a bit. No boy has asked out the sixteen year-old, ever. Ally thought it was of her foster background, her violent and troubled background as well. And with her trust issues, who is she really considering going out with this guy she just met? It was like she was under his spell, and couldn't wake up from it. "Uh, uh..." she tried to answer him, she was just too shocked. "S-sure, I guess."

Dallas sighed a sigh of relief and replied, "Oh that's- that's great! Well, see 'ya around Ally!" and with that he pretty much ran home, with all the excitement and energy he got all of a sudden.

Ally just shook her head, and entered the front door of the house. "Ally?!" Mimi voice rang throughout the house. She came running toward Ally, and held onto her shoulders tightly. "Where have you been?! We've been worried sick about you since you never came home. Please don't do that again!"

Ally got wide eyes when she acknowledged that Mimi cared where she went. "You- you cared where I was all this time?" she asked, shocked and loved the feeling of it.

"Yes, we were all worried about your safety." Mimi replied.

"Is that Ally?!" Austin called from the kitchen.

"Yes," Mimi replied, as she let go of Ally's shoulders.

Austin came running into the hallway, looking relieved. "Oh my God, Ally. You scared me! And Trish and Dez of course." he scratched the back of his neck.

Ally just looked at them both. "Well, I'm sorry. I was with my friend Dallas and he kinda took me on an after school date."

Austin and Mimi nodded their heads. Ally saw an expression on Austin's face that she can't pin point what it is exactly. Jealousy? Hurt? She just didn't know what it was, so she just ignored it. "Dinner is on the table if you'd like some, Ally." Mimi said, grinning.

"Uh, thanks." she said, grabbing some leftovers and started digging in.

* * *

She flopped on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She heard a knock on the door, thinking it was Austin again. Wrong. it was Trish this time. She never really got to know Trish at all, but now was worth the shot.

"Hey Ally,"

"Hey Trish, what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Austin was really flipping out when you didn't come home today." Trish said with a knowing smirk.

This just confused Ally, but she let it go; like with all her problems. But she nodded for Trish's response. "So what were you and Dallas doing today?" asked Trish.

"We uh, we uh... went to an alley and did graffiti," Ally whispered that last part.

"Why graffiti?" asked Trish.

Ally shrugged her shoulders, as the "I don't know" answer. "But he did ask me out."

Trish's eyes got big with shock. "Oh my God, really?!"

Ally nodded her head. "I said sure, but I don't know why,"

"He's the biggest player in school, he'll play with your heart," Trish warned. "So tomorrow at school, I'd just dump his sorry ass."

Ally scoffed and snickered. "But first I'll see how bad this guy is,"

"Well, I gotta go, g'night momma cita!" Trish waved, walking out the door.

Ally didn't know why Trish said that about Dallas. Maybe she was just jealous of Ally. But the thing about Austin, why would he worry about his new foster sister he met only two days ago? She was puzzled on that one.

Ally shrugged and fell back on her pillow. She'll just figure it out in the morning.

* * *

**Now you know that Dallas is the mystery guy, what do you think he'll do with Ally as his potential girlfriend? I love reading all of your guys' awesome reviews! And Austin going crazy that Ally didn't come home, and the "jealous" or "hurt" look on his face? Who knows... I'll try and update soon, and I don't own Austin & Ally. Thanks! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dallas!" Ally shouted to Dallas the next day at school.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Why did you take me to go do graffiti with you yesterday?"

"Because you look like you come from the 8 Mile in Detroit, so I wanted to do something that you were used to." He replied, explaining.

"Oh." Was all Ally could reply. "I guess my appearance does give it away that I like, hang out with Eminem(1) or something." She laughed, and Dallas laughed with her,

"Your cute," he commented and she blushed.

_Real charmer, huh? _ Ally thought.

"How about I take you on a date, a real one. Like to a restaurant?" Asked Dallas.

Ally thought about it for a second. A more real date? With Dallas again? Eh, what the heck, she needs to get to know the guy before anything happens. "Uh, sure. Why not?" Ally responded.

Dallas smiled, and said, "Well how about tomorrow. I'll pick you up at six?"

Ally nodded. And she left, going to her next class that she really didn't care about.

* * *

Lunch was always a problem for Ally. The cuts on her face are still there, but they are slowly going away. For the past couple of days, she sat outside and alone. Austin, Trish, and Dez tried to get her to sit next to her, but she just wouldn't budge from her own little world of socialism.

Ally grabbed an apple from the salad bar and sat it on her lunch tray. She wanted to go sit by the palm tree closest to the garbage can like last time, but someone stopped her From doing so.

"Can I help you?" Ally snapped, rather rudely.

It was a girl she's never seen before. She had black hair, the darkest kind that Ally has ever seen, with matching eyes to go with it. "My names Kira Starr, most popular girl in school. Me and my friends wanted to know if you'd like to come eat lunch with us."

Ally did not really want to, but she did want to make new friends. Well, at least acquaintances, because she needed to gain their trust like everyone else has to. "Um, sure." Ally replied.

"Great! Follow me!" Kira squealed, as she dragged Ally to her group of friends. "Girls, this is-"

Kira waited for a response from Ally. "So you don't know who I am?" Ally questioned. They shook their heads no. "Oh, I thought you would've... I mean, have you seen this cuts, everyone kept talkin' about 'em."

"It's Ally anyways." She added.

"Well, these are my besties, Brooke," Kira pointed to a girl with light brown hair that looked very thin and straight. "And Cassidy." She pointed to a girl with redish and blonde hair, and Cassidy waved to Ally.

Ally just nodded and sat down cautiously. "So where do you come from?" Asked Cassidy.

Ally took a bite of her apple, as she really didn't want to respond. "Uh, um... Around here,"

"Wait a second!" Shouted Brooke, startling Ally a bit. "You're that new foster kid that moved in with the Moon's, aren't you?!"

Ally kept silent. She didn't want to start talking about her foster home, because that usually leads up to asking questions about her past. And she for sure wanted to avoid that.

"Guys," Cassidy interrupted. "That stuff is personal. Let her be."

Ally sent Cassidy a warm grin, silently thanking her. Cassidy got the memo, and smiled back.

"Alrighty then," Kira sighed. "Tell me s'more about Austin though. Have you seen him shirtless? With that six pack of abs?" Kira gushed.

Ally raised an eyebrow, in a disturbed manor. Why on earth would Kira want to know that? "W- why?" Ally asked.

"Because Kira has like the biggest crush on Austin," Brooke said, as she pointed Austin out. He was sitting with Dez, and a few other guys.

"What? It's not my fault that he is the definition of sexy. I mean, that bleach blonde hair, gorgeous eyes, a hot body- yum!" Kira squealed.

Now Ally was kind of freaked out. She was never googly eyes over boys, so of course she was new to this. "Um, no I haven't seen him s- shirtless. And not planning on it." Ally replied, with disgust lingering in her voice.

"Well, your loss honey," Kira replied.

"I never wanted him, you can have him. I could care less, honestly." Ally stated.

Kira just shrugged, as she nipped at her salad. "Then have him I will." an evil looking smirk played on her lips.

Ally wanted to get out of there, and make a run for it all the way home.

* * *

Once Ally was officially done with all her assigned homework, she decided to explore the house. Even if that meant extreme measures.

She walked down the stairs, and through the kitchen. She came across a little office, probably where Mike worked. Mimi told Ally that Mike worked around the clock constantly, so he was pretty much never home.

Ally knew better than to invade personal privacy, but she wanted to see what this house had to hold. She walked into the small double doors, and found computers, laptops, paperwork everywhere.

but then she saw something she hasn't seen in a long time. An acoustic guitar. She couldn't resist, so she grabbed it and ran. She couldn't be seen or heard with it, so she ran outside. She ran to the backyard. She found a tree house- an old one- and she climbed it.

Once she was seated, she started to tune the instrument. Once it was all tuned up, she started to strum it lightly, playing chords.

Ally closed her eyes, and imagined her mother and herself, being actually happy... something she never got growing up. She imagined that her father stayed, and didn't abuse her. That would be a pretty average life; but still much better than what hers was.

She let some tears fall from the corner of her eyes, not to bother wiping them away. She felt the beautiful vibration of the guitar run through her body, making peace for once. It was a rather good feeling.

She then felt the tree house move, and it scared her that it would break. But it was only Austin as he climbed the steps.

"'Ya know that you're really good," he commented, making her blush for a reason she doesn't know why.

"Uh, thanks."

He was fully seated in front of her, creating an awkward silence. "Where did you learn to play like that?" Austin asked.

Ally gulped, debating weather she should tell him or not. She didn't know that it was, but her gut was telling her that she can trust this guy with her troubled passed. But she shook it off, and ignored it.

"My uh, my- I learned growing up." She spat out.

Austin nodded, looking down. Another awkward silence. "You know Ally," he started, getting her full attention. "I know that you have some trust issues. Anyone can tell by the way you respond to people. But whenever you're ready, you can come to me. I'm here to help you, not break you. I promise."

"How do I know that you won't leave me like the others?" She asked, tears started to fill her eye lids. She held the guitar tighter.

"Because when a Moon makes a promise, a Moon keeps their promise." He replied, setting a hand on Ally's shoulder, comfortably.

She shook his hand off, and got up. "Well promises are meant to be broken," she said as she walked down the tree house steps.

Austin looked down at the floor, like he failed her. "But," her voice rang to his hears, making him perk his head to see her head. "We'll see. But I'm gonna need to get you're trust first, Austin. Who knows how long that'll take. But you are a Moon."

Austin smiled at her, and she smiled the biggest smile she's ever smiled in a long, long time. She walked down the stairs and into the house. She brought the guitar to her room, and continued to strum chords.

Her thoughts drifted to Austin, and all about Austin. She grinned again, and couldn't stop. It was really weird, that it scared her. And she liked it.

* * *

**I think that this was one of my best chapters if I say so myself. I don't own Austin & Ally. Thank you for the reviews, I love 'em! But dat little Auslly moment at da ending was just- AWWW! I enjoy writing this, I really do... And trust me, there will be more to come! Thanks! Love all of you!**

**(1) I don't own Eminem, but I LOVE his music.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was any other typical Saturday afternoon. Most kids were at friends houses, or playing on their video game consoles. Ally never really found the time to do any of that stuff. She also didn't have it, either.

Dallas and her first official date was in a few hours, and Ally wasn't really stressing about it. She would just pick out some nicer jeans and a blouse. No, she wasn't some chick that would spend three hours on their appearance for one date.

That just wasn't Ally; and Ally was not like other girls. Ally had pretty much nothing to do, so she grabbed the acoustic guitar and headed out the door. She let the warm Miami weather hit her skin, the sun shining brightly down on her pale skin.

She turned the corner, as she headed back into the backyard. To Ally, she made a new place to think: that old rotting tree house. By the time she gets out of this foster house she'll be over attached to it. That's the problem that she decided to let go all of a sudden. She climbed the stairs that creaked when she climbed them.

She sat down, crossing her legs, and set the guitar on top of her lap. Ally strummed some random chords, closing her eyes, letting the beautiful sound of acoustic take over her thoughts.

By now, her eyelids became very heavy, and she leaned up against the wooden wall of the tree house, as sleep took over her body. The guitar fell limp on her lap, but Ally held onto it, as if it was her teddy bear that she never had.

* * *

_Her father was playing songs on his guitar, making Ally smile brighter than the sun. Her mother held onto her, smiling as well. Her family was actually happy; smiling, laughing, and having a good time._

_Ally got up, and tapped her mother on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" she shouted, running on her little legs. "I'm gonna get 'ya, Alls!" said her mother, chasing after her. Her father joined in on the fun, trying to get to Ally._

_Ally was giggling like the little girl she is, trying to sprint her fastest. But her fastest wasn't fast enough. Her father grabbed her tiny waist and hoisted her up in the air, making her shriek._

_They all laughed and collapsed on the ground covered in green grass. They might get grass stains, but they didn't care about that right now. Ally was in between her parents, and sighed. It was a beautiful day of today, and Ally loved it._

_She didn't want this to end, but all good things come to an end. But this good thing never happened._

* * *

"Hey Ally," someone shook her shoulder lightly. She began to stir, noticing that the guitar was still on her lap. "Ally."

She completely opened her eyes, still blurry. Once her vision was back in focus, she saw the blonde in front of her. "What do you want, Austin?" she asked, clearly annoyed that he woke her up.

"I just wanted to let you know that your d-date with Dallas is in two hours, so I thought that you wanted to get ready or something." he replied.

"I'll get ready later," she answered. "I'm not a girl that takes ten hours applying ten pounds of makeup on, or caring way, way too much about making their appearance perfect."

Austin nodded, and smiled. "I know, it must sound really weird that a girl like me doesn't take that much time worrying about my appearan-"

"Hey it's not weird," Austin interrupted her. "It makes you real, not one of those fake girls... and I like that." he whispered that last part, but she still heard it.

Ally blushed a deep shade of red, and looked down at the guitar that was in her death grip. "But seriously though, have you ever wanted to be a musician or singer, because you are really good at guitar." Austin asked, chuckling.

Ally just shrugged. "When I was little, I wanted to be a famous musician- well more like guitarist, but me being moved from house to house all the time, I kinda just gave up on it. But I would still jump at it if I had the chance," she sighed. "But that's highly doubtful."

"I think you would become a great musician," Austin commented.

"Thanks."

"I always wanted to be a famous singer myself," Austin said. This got Ally's attention.

"Really?"

"Yes really," he said. "I can play the piano really good, but my parents said I had like a one in a zillion chances of making it into the music business. But I still work hard at it, because it's something that I love."

Ally smiled at the way he took things into perspective. Just like he said, he seemed just as real as well. And Ally really liked that. "'Ya know, if you give me piano lessons, because I've always wanted to play, I can give you guitar lessons." Ally suggested.

"That would be great," he said, excitedly. "Sounds like a deal."

A silence crept into the room. "I know you've only been here for a few weeks, but 'ya know... could I uh, could give you a hug?" a blush formed on his cheeks.

Ally thought about it for a while. She felt somewhat safer around Austin, so what they heck? As Ally's response, she leaned over and gave him a nice, big hug. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ally didn't know why, but it just felt so right.

When they pulled away, she looked into his eyes, and he did the same thing. They stared at each other for a while, not knowing that they were subconsciously leaning in. But before their lips could touch, Austin came back to life and so did Ally, and jerked back.

"I uh, well... I gotta, um go. Well, can't wait for those music lessons. Bye!" Austin shouted, as he hurriedly ran down the stairs.

He left Ally dumbfounded about what could of happened. She knew what they almost did was wrong, but why did it feel so right?

* * *

Ally looked in front of the mirror, scanning her outfit up and down. The leather jacket really was a good touch.(1) "You look nice," called Trish's voice. "Ready for your date with Dallas?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They both heard a knock on the door, and Ally's palms started to sweat. "I guess he's here!" Trish squealed, as she pulled Ally's forearm down the steps. She opened the door to see Dallas, in a pair of jeans and a nicer looking shirt.

"Okay, I expect her to be here by nine," Trish warned.

"Don't worry, I'll get home by nine." Dallas reassured her.

"Okay good... because she's my sister, and sister's look out for each other." Trish said. Trish looked Ally right in the eye, and Ally knew that she was telling the truth.

"Y-yes we do." Ally replied. She has never had a sister, or anyone to "look out for". It felt nice that Trish felt that way about Ally. That made her smile.

"Well, I'll see 'ya later, Trish." Ally said, as she shut the front door.

"You look pretty hot tonight," Dallas commented.

"Oh, uh... thanks?"

Ally really hated being called "hot". It made her feel like boys only wanted her for her body if they called her that. It made her sick thinking about it. She just shuddered, and continued walking along side Dallas.

* * *

Ally and Dallas' date went plain and simple. He took her to a restaurant, and they talked... only a little bit though. Ally thought it was rather awkward, like they had nothing to say to each other. Not like her and Austin's conversations- wow! Where did that one come from? Ally shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

Trish opened the door to find Ally, with a blank expression. "So... how was the date?!" Trish asked excitedly.

"Eh, it was alright,"

"C'mon, tell Auntie Trish why was it only just "alright"." Trish dragged Ally up the stairs and into Trish's bedroom.

Trish sat on the bed next to Ally, motioning for her to tell her all the deeds. "It was just so awkward. Like we couldn't talk about anything."

"Maybe he's just not the right guy for you," Trish suggested.

Ally shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. I already accepted to be his girlfriend, and I don't know why," she said, smacking her forehead. "I'll just see what happens. And if he isn't the one for me, I'll dump his ass... like what you said."

This made Trish laugh. "Yes, you're quoting me now," she chuckled. "But if you dump Dallas, he most likely going to get really, really mad."

Ally got up from the bed, and brushed off her pants. "Well if you don't know already, I've been to Hell and back... if that guy is gonna get mad, I'll be ready and not scared of him. Because I am not scared of some popular jock,"

"Just be careful, Ally." Trish said, concerned for her foster sister.

"Oh trust me I will," Ally retorted. "And if he's expecting some wimpy, needy girl, he ain't gonna get it. Because I'm not like most girls."

* * *

**And that was chapter 5! I hope you liked it, and tell me what your favorite part was, and review! I don't own Austin & Ally. I really enjoyed writing this one as well. And Austin and Ally moments Aww. Thanks!**

**(1) what Laura wore to the RDMA's.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later, Ally and Dallas are the new "it" couple of the school. Ally has never really had a high profile at school, but apparently now she does. Sure, they have shared some pecks on the lips here and there, but nothing too serious. And Ally was completely okay with that arrangement.

She has heard the phrases of the cliche bull crap like, "you'll feel the fireworks when your hands touch", or something like that. The thing was, she never felt the "fireworks" with Dallas. She questioned their relationship, but ignored the lack of "fireworks" they didn't share. She just thought it would take some time.

But after countless kisses and accidental hand touches, the "fireworks" never came. But being Ally, she ignored it once again.

Austin hasn't been taking it well, either. Will he ever show those emotions, absolutely not. He know that he should not have feelings or ever hook up with a foster sibling, but he can't help but feel his heart flutter when she laughs or smiles. Who knew it only took a few months to start to fall for someone? He had no idea what the Hell was wrong with him.

* * *

It was in the late afternoon, while Ally was teaching Austin his almost daily guitar lessons. "Now this is the C chord," Ally showed Austin, placing his fingers on top of the guitar strings.

He started to slowly strum the strings, feeling the strings hardly pressed against his fingertips. Ally bopped her head to the rhythm, clapping her hands. "Wow, you're not half bad for only playing it for a few weeks."

"Why thank you," Austin thanked her. "I learned from the best." Ally blushed and they continued to practice.

An hour or so later, they all came back into the kitchen where everybody else was seated in their seats, eating dinner. "So how did you're guitar lessons go?" asked Dez.

"They went well," Austin replied, as he grabbed a plateful of chicken. Ally followed suit. Once they sat down, they instantly start digging in.

"Oh Ally," Mimi spoke up in the silence. "We got you you're own phone. We put you on the family plan."

She handed Ally the new iPhone. Ally looked at the back and the front, advising it. "Wow, thanks. I've never had a phone before."

Trish looked at her funny. "You're like sixteen and you've never had a phone before?"

Ally just shook her head. "Well, your life just got a whole lot better with that thing." Trish added, putting her food in her mouth and chewing.

Ally continued to stare at the phone, the black outlining shimmering in the light. She smirked, and put the gadget in her pocket of her jacket. She'll figure that thing out later.

* * *

And usually after each guitar lesson or piano lesson, Austin and Ally would talk and talk and talk some more. Like Austin's childhood, or how he figured out he wanted to be a famous singer growing up- and still does.

Ally will quickly summarize her past, such as her other previous foster homes. She told him that she hated the families that wouldn't pay attention to her, or could care less about her being there. I mean, if they hate you, you hate them... that's what Ally always says.

Soon enough, after hours of chatting with each other, they have became attached to each other. Yes, Ally had finally grown a bit out of her shell when it came to Austin. He finally broke down her wall... well, almost. She still has those insecurities about her old life at home; her mother... her father. Until further noticed, that will stay a mystery.

But she feels that when the time comes, she'll eventually tell Austin about her screwed up past, and hopefully he'll still be her friend. Also, Ally can't help but feel those little bolts of electricity when their hands accidentally touch on the piano keys. She flipping ignores those signs, but they are eating at her alive that they mean something.

It's nothing like when she's with Dallas; not even close. She is considering breaking up with Dallas, but still isn't so sure about it. Maybe in a few weeks and see how everything turns out.

But everything stayed the same.

* * *

When the weekend rolled around, it was Austin's turn to teach Ally some lessons. They sat at the Baby Grand in the living room, ready for learning. "So here is the F and here is the D key." Austin pointed out, just Ally did with the guitar.

"When I was little, I used to know how to play the piano," Ally said, playing a scale on the keys. "But we couldn't afford to keep it, so we got rid of it. Never played again 'til now."

Austin nodded his head. "Was this at a foster home or at- at your biological home?" he whispered the last part, but she still heard it.

She didn't answer, running her hands across the black and white keys. Austin knew that this was a sign to stop talking about it, and move on with the lesson.

As they continued to play with the piano and talk the phone began to ring. They both ignored it, hoping that one of the parents will get the phone and answer it.

They heard Mimi say, "hello" in the phone speaker. So Austin and Ally continued to talk some more. "Oh my God!" Ally said through fits of laughter. Austin looked pretty embarrassed at the fact that he told Ally one of his deepest darkest secrets. "You- you were afraid of u-umbrellas?!"

"Well when I was little!" he defended, crossing his arms over his chest and huffed. "Of course I'd be scared that the umbrella would rip of my pants again!"

Ally couldn't stop laughing at her foster brother. And Austin couldn't help but feel the butterflies in the pit of his stomach. _Oh no, not again!_ He thought.

"Ally!" Mimi called from the kitchen. "The phone's for you."

Ally got up and gulped. She walked into the kitchen where Mimi was holding up the phone for Ally to answer. "Hello?" she answered, taking the phone outta Mimi's hand.

Austin waited patiently for Ally to come back and make even more fun of him. But if that meant to hear her laugh and see her beautiful smile, he was okay with that.

Once she came back into the living room, she looked out into space. "Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asked, concerned.

Ally just looked at him. "That was Miami's Rehabilitation Center," she croaked, voice cracking. "My mother's there... my biological mother. They want me to come and visit h- her."

* * *

**Ooh, a little cliffhanger there! And now we know that Austin has some romantic feelings for Ally, eek! Ally thinks that her relationship with Dallas is goin' down the drain, but is feeling strong with Austin? What does that mean?... tons of Auslly! I don't own Austin & Ally. And did you see what I did there with the scene from I believe it was from Film making & Fear breaking. Like and review, thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

Ally gulped after she put the phone down. They want her to visit her mother? The mother that never bothered to care or love her? But the rehabilitation center "insisted" that she had to come.

"So they want you to visit your real mother?" asked Mimi.

Ally nodded her head, still staring into space. "When do they want you there?" asked Austin, still concerned.

"They want me to visit t- tomorrow," she replied. "But I- I don't wanna visit her! Please don't let me go." Ally clutched Austin's shoulders, a pleading look in her eyes.

"You don't have to go if you don-"

"Honey, I think it's best if you visit her," Mimi interrupted Austin. Austin shot her a glare. "I mean, don't you want to see her, even if it's only a tiny bit in your heart? I just think it's healthy for you to visit her."

Ally let go of Austin shoulders, and turned to Mimi, looking pretty pissed. "You don't know what's best for me," she spat. "But I'll think about it. That doesn't mean that I am; but also means that I won't not go." Ally left and ran up the stairs.

She ran into her room, and slammed the door shut. Were they crazy thinking they knew what was best for her... only Ally knew that. But something Ally is good at, is keeping her word. She would think about going or not going.

She curled up on her bed and shut her eyes. Visiting her mother that never took care of her, or letting her grieve on what made Ally so broken. Ally thought that letting her mother grieve on what she did was the best idea; but now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

In general she wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

* * *

"Ally," someone's voice rang outside her door. "Ally open up."

It was Austin, she could tell by his voice and concern. She was all groggy, but managed to get up and open the door. Once she opened the door, Austin could tell that this decision was eating at her alive. Her hair was all messy, and there were bags under eyes. She looked like a mess... but still managed to be beautiful to Austin somehow.

He shook his head, and said, "Have you made a decision yet?"

Ally stepped aside, so he could come in and she shut the door. "Yeah, I've actually have," she replied, sitting on the bed once again. Austin sat beside her, waiting for an answer.

"I'm going to go to the rehabilitation center, and I guess visit whatever's left of my mother." she answered.

Austin looked at her. "Are you sure, because you know you don't have to go if you don't wanna go," he rested a hand on her shoulder rubbing it. She flinched, but quickly relaxed.

"Yes I am sure. Now please try and not change my mind," Ally hissed, shaking his hand off her shoulder.

"Alright, alright," Austin surrendered. "At least let me drive you there."

"I need to go in there by myself."

"No, I mean I'll drop you off, and you can go in as I wait for you in the parking lot." he reassured her.

Ally grinned a little grin a him, silently thanking him for his generosity. Austin felt the slightly awkward silence in the room, so he broke it. "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. See 'ya in the morning."

He left, shutting the door carefully so it didn't make an noise. Ally heard the echoes of his footsteps silently disappear. She looked up at her ceiling, thinking about how lucky she got. I mean, how could someone so screwed up, used, and broken get so lucky to have someone like Austin. And not just Austin- but he's a big part- but the entire Moon family and Trish and Dez. They actually cared for her. And she finally felt loved for once.

She shut her eyes, and waited for the next day to just get over with.

* * *

"You ready to go?" asked Austin, plugging the keys into the ignition.

Ally got into the passenger seat, sighing. She didn't answer, so Austin just let it go. When they pulled out of the driveway, Austin turned on the radio. He put on the pop music station, and turned the volume up a few notches. He started to sing, and Ally looked at him funny.

Austin was oblivious to to Ally's stares, so he kept on singing. Ally knew some of the lyrics, so she sang along with him. Austin was shocked, hearing Ally sing. "Damn Ally," he said. "You can play the guitar like super awesome, piano's coming along, and now you can sing? What other hidden talents are you hiding from me?!"

Ally chuckled, and thanked him. "Yeah, thanks... 'ya know, you're not that bad either."

"Really? Thanks," he said, smiling at her. "I like singing, a lot. But I'm kinda shy when singing in front of people."

Ally looked at him confused. "You, the Austin Moon is shy?!" Ally gaped her mouth.

Austin just shrugged. "Just because I'm kinda popular doesn't mean I like getting all the attention. I'm actually a really shy person,"

"But then... but then why are you singing in from of me?" Ally asked, slightly confused.

"Well, because I feel like I have to be insecure around you. You're special." he replied.

"Is that a good thing?" Ally asked, still oblivious to Austin's meaning to the confession.

Austin looked over at her when they hit a red light, and smiled widely at her. "That's a very good thing."

Ally sank in her seat some more, blushing at his confession.

* * *

"Welcome to Miami Rehabilitation Center, how may I help you?" asked the peppy clerk at the front desk. Ally looked at her, and gulped. Maybe Austin should of came in with her, since he is outside waiting in the parking lot.

"Uh," she didn't know what to say. "I-I'm looking for miss Penny D-Dawson." she can't even say her last name in the same sentence with her mother's name.

"Yes, she has been expecting you," the clerk said. _She's been expecting me? Bullshit_. "Room 205 is her room."

Ally pursed her lips and nodded. She walked down the corridor, looking in all the rooms as she walked by. The exercise room probably had a million people in there.

And there it was. Room 205. Ally's palms started getting sweaty, and she felt like she was going to faint. But she can't show weakness. She took a long, deep breath, and clenched the doorknob. When it opened, there her biological mother stood- or sat.

She was looking out the window, sitting in her chair in the room. When she heard the door opened, the head snapped that way. Her eyes widen with shock, that her baby girl was actually in the same room as her.

"Allyson?" her mother croaked. "Is, is that you?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Hey Mom,"

Penny instantly ran up to her daughter and hugged the day lights out of her. She quietly sobbed into her shoulder, while Ally had no idea what to do. So , she subconsciously wrapped her arms around her mother, and hugged back; shutting her eyes tight.

Once they let go, Penny wiped her eyes, and told Ally to sit down. "So how did you end up here?" asked Ally.

Penny pursed her lips and sighed. "Finally thought it was time to shape up, 'ya know? Time to get my mind back on track."

_Yeah, that's a lie. Every druggie and alcoholic stay a druggie and alcoholic, Mom._ Thought Ally, rolling her eyes. Penny started hacking up something, and spit it into the bowl. Ally winced in disgust. _Still got drugs in her body, huh?_

"So tell me? What's up with you?" asked Penny.

Ally shrugged her shoulders again. "'Ya know, in and out of foster homes. Just because of my real parents didn't want to take care of me." Ally spat at her mother.

Penny felt the guilt creep up her spine, but she pushed them away. "Allyson I know I really screwed up. But I want to make things better between us. Maybe even get the Child Protection Services to let you come back stay with me-"

"I'm never going back into that house again," Ally interrupted, standing up. "And especially with you or... h-him." she trailed.

"Speaking of that bastard, where is that son of a bitch?" Ally asked forcefully. She needed to know where he might be just in case he tries to get at her again. Her mother didn't know that Ally's father raped and abused Ally.

"He's locked up," Penny rolled her eyes. Ally let out a huge sigh of relief, knowing that he's in prison. "Got arrested for sellin' drugs and breakin' into a house. You're right, he is a fucked up person-"

"Just like someone I know," Ally said under her breath.

"You at a foster home now?" asked Penny, taking a sip of water.

"Uh, yeah."

"Got a son or a daughter?"

"Actually, they have a biological son, Austin. And two other foster kids, Trish and Dez; that won't leave each others' side," Ally replied, laughing at the end.

"You like this Austin boy?" Penny asked, smirking.

"Y-yeah, I mean... I live with him. I kinda have to find a way to like him." Ally stuttered.

Penny shook her head at her oblivious daughter. "Whatever 'ya say, Allyson," Penny laughs and coughs.

A silence comes between the two, not knowing what to say. "I- I gotta go now, Mom... I got uh, homework to finish." Ally piped up.

Penny's eyes turned to sadness. "Oh, okay I guess," she said softly. "It was nice to see you again... from six or so years ago."

Ally nodded, as she headed for the door. "Oh and uh, Allyson?" Penny called before she was gone for good again. "Yeah?" asked Ally, turning her body.

"You are really beautiful now, 'ya know?" Penny said, with a small grin.

Ally showed no emotion. She just nodded her head, and shut the door. She hurriedly flagged down Austin once she was out the door. She hopped in the car rather quickly. The way Ally looked fidgety and uncomfortable, Austin knew something was up.

"So, how did it go?" Austin asked, keeping his eye on Ally.

"Just drive." Ally said, as her voice cracked slightly. Austin sighed and started to drive away from the dreaded rehabilitation center.

Ally told herself that she will not cry over this. She will not. But she couldn't help but let a few tears flow down her cheeks. She brushed them away from her cheeks quickly so Austin wouldn't notice.

But he did. He felt bad for Ally, and he wanted her to tell him what happened in there. But he knew that this was Ally we were talking about. You had to be gentle with her; because she's been through too much for anyone's liking. And who knows how much more she was hiding.

Austin and his family just wanted to help her. She knew that, but it was hard to let them in, especially some topics that she's been through. But maybe someday she will.

And if she does, ever does; she knows exactly who to go to.

* * *

**A little spoiler, Ally does have more to her past and stories that I will not name until later chapters. I don't own Austin & Ally. Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them! And now, Ally is gettin' pretty tight with Austin *wink wink*. I'll try and update as soon as I can, love all of you xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Back at school Ally wanted to avoid everyone, so she trotted down to the music room. She knew that it was always open during free periods and lunch time, so she wanted to swing by and be by herself.

She sat her packed lunch by her side when she sat on the piano bench. She sprawled her fingers along the tips of the keys, playing a random melody. She shut her eyes, letting the sounds soak in.

Ally's always had that habit: where she always shuts her eyes when she is playing an instrument. But that doesn't mean that it is a bad thing.

Austin came by, wondering where Ally has gone now. So he decided to check the music room, since he couldn't guess any other place. He walked down the hallway, shoving his hands in his pockets. He roamed closer to the classroom, and of course there she was. He didn't even see her, he could hear the beautiful chords play of the piano of a amateur piano player erupt from the room. And that had to be Ally.

Once Austin came into the rooms' view, he saw the back of her. Her back was slightly arched a bit too much, and her head would sway a bit while playing. Austin leaned on the side of the door, admiring her passion for her music. He was in her music class; now he could tell why music was her best subject.

Once Ally was coming to a close to ending her piece, Austin decided to break the silence by clapping his hands pretty enthusiastically. It startled her, that her head snapped his way, ready to pounce on whoever interrupted her. But when she her favorite blonde that did it, she instantly relaxed.

"T- thanks," she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, and sat next to her on the bench, rather close to her. He played a scale on the keys, as he shut his eyes. "I know this isn't what you wanna hear or talk about right now, but how was your visit yesterday?" he asked her.

Ally sighed, pursing her lips tightly. He was right, she didn't want to talk about it. But she thought it was time to start letting him in... ever so slowly, though.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "Yes, I spoke to my mother. It went better than I thought it would," she began. Austin shifted his position on the bench, so he had one leg on either side of it, facing her completely. "She talked about how she wanted to get better, and have a better relationship with me. And maybe move back into the house... with m- me."

Austin gulped when she said "move back in with me". He didn't want her to leave, he loved having her presence with him. "But there's no way in Hell that I'm ever going back there," she said, and he relaxed a bit.

There was an awkward silence to follow. "Um, Austin," her voice was shaky and cracked. He looked up at her. "I- I think I'm ready to tell you about something... something that pretty much made me break."

"Ally it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable-"

"No. I want to," she interrupted him.

She sighed and began to speak again. "Before being placed into foster homes, when I was still living with my mother, my f- father left me at birth. He was never to be seen, or heard of. I thought he was completely out of the picture. My mother started doing drugs and drinking- a lot. That's why I took care of myself, and got into some... really, really big trouble. With school's and the law. I did while in foster homes anyways."

Austin's eyes got big at that she got in some major trouble not just once or twice, but several times. "And, at night, my- my, uh... my father came back. And he- he um," she gulped. "He would touch me and rape me almost every night." Ally let a tear fall from her face, wiping it quickly. Austin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, letting out a shaky, broken breath.

"He threatened me if I told anyone, he'd kill me. But I mean, my mother didn't care at all, so who was I gonna tell? Then Child Protective Services came and took me away from that hellhole, thank God."

"I'm sorry," is all Austin could say at the moment. He was too speechless.

"Now I know my father's in prison, for a long time hopefully. And I don't care what my mother's doing." she said.

Austin didn't know what to say; so he just kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder. "But you have to promise me that you'll never, ever tell another soul my story. Please." she whispered the last part, in desperation.

Austin just smiled. "You know I'd never tell anyone."

She smiled, and looked up at him. And he looked down at her. They stared at each other for a while, totally mesmerized by each other. Ally looked at his lips, and he did the same. But Ally broke the stare and turned to the keys, and played a melody again.

Ally didn't know what it was, but she knew that it wasn't Dallas that she got the "fireworks" or the "butterflies" with... it was Austin. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to think that it felt so right.

* * *

Kira wanted to find Austin, and try to seduce him. But she always fails miserable; and she has no idea why. So she told her girls that she is going to try and find him.

She thought that he would be in one of the classrooms, so she started there. It took her a while, caused by those six inch heels she always wears. But she finally found him in the practice room... and in her case sadly not alone.

He was at the piano bench... with Ally. Kira never liked Ally one bit, because she thought she was a threat to take her Austin away from her. So Kira decided to eavesdrop on them.

And Kira heard everything.

Everything from Ally playing her piece of music to Austin's promise. And Kira thought that it would be the perfect plan to use her rape story against her and Austin to make sure Ally is out of the picture for good.

Yes, Kira was the evil and twisted. She didn't know how she was going to use it against Ally, she'll figure that out later. But she smirked evilly, and left. She swayed her hips a little too much. _Let's see how much Ally will trust Austin after this._ Kira thought.

* * *

Ally was ready to break it off with Dallas once and for all. She finally figured out that he wasn't the one for her. It was free period before they all would head home. _Just tell him you can't do this anymore_. Ally thought, as she approached Dallas.

"Hey babe," he greeted, and she flinched.

"Dallas I need to talk to you," Ally said, firmly. He looked at her funny, and she took another deep breath. "I don't think that us will work out."

Dallas gave her a confused look. "So you're breaking up with me?"

Ally nodded her head. She saw Dallas clench his fist tightly. "I'm sorry Dallas, but I just don't feel it,"

"Usually I'm suppose to be the one that break up with you." Dallas raised his voice at her. Ally flinched a bit, but she's so used to being yelled and screamed at that it doesn't affect her so much.

"Well I just did."

Dallas opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Ally raised her eyebrow, obviously not impressed. Whatever, I'll just go for some blonde chick better than you." And with that he was gone.

"Yeah, go screw yourself." she shouted at him. "Needy bastard." she whispered that part.

She just shook her head and scoffed. Ally turned around and walked all the way home.

* * *

"Hey I'm gonna go to the store and quickly get some milk! I'll be back in twenty minutes." Ally called to her foster parents.

"Kay, honey, be safe!" Mimi called back.

"I will don't worry... M- M- Mom." Ally said. But Mimi still heard it. Mimi thought she was going to start balling right on the spot after what Ally said. Someone as broken as Ally finally called her foster mom, her Mom.

Ally halfheartedly grinned to herself, as she left and shut the door behind her. She didn't want to take the car, the store was only a block away; so she decided to walk.

When she got there, she grabbed the nearest jug of milk there was. She got to the cash register, and paid for the jug, and left the supermarket. She walked the streets of Miami, as she peered into one of the alleyways. She sighed a sad sigh as she could remember that she used to live in one all those years ago. She didn't know she stopped walking, but she didn't mind.

Being the stupid, "in the moment" Ally, she walked into the alley. She was beginning to have some flashbacks of the horrors of alleys, and why she hated them. And tonight she was going to have another one of those horrors added to her list.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm so, so sorry! But I thought it was the perfect way to end this chapter. I don't own Austin & Ally by the way; or they would be married and making beautiful babies right now... haha. And I won't be able to update for at least a week or a little less, because I'm headed up to my friend's cottage. But when I come back I'll update as soon as possible! And yay! Ally finally realized her feelings for Austin! Auslly will happen, don't worry;) thanks and review! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Snap!_

Ally was snapped out of her gaze and craned her neck over to where the noise was coming from. Her jaw started to shake in fear. _What the Hell is wrong with me?!_

Then she saw two dark figures appear out of the shadows. They had hoods on, so you couldn't see their faces. "Hey little girl, what are 'ya doin' out this late all alone?"

His chilling voice caused a not so pleasant tingle run down her spine. And Ally dropped the grocery bag, causing the milk to squirt out of the jug. "Bad girls like you have to be punished." he laughed evilly.

Ally could feel the tears spring to her eyes; because that was vaguely the same to what her father had said to her before... well, you know what happened.

The man grabbed her arms, as the other man ripped her jacket off. Ally shriek in horror, but the man who was holding her arms soon stuck a cloth down her throat to shut her up. And it sure did.

"You better be quiet little girl," his voice said. "Or else we have other arrangements." he pulled a pocket knife out from under his jacket, running the hilt across her cheek.

This made Ally's eyes go huge, and a few tears run down her face. This only made the men laugh. "You'll be cryin' more after this, little girl." And he started to try and get her shirt off.

She wriggled and struggled, but the man kicked her in the side, making Ally grunt in pain; as she collapsed to the cold ground. "That's more I like it." he said.

Ally for some reason gave up. She let her sobs fall silent as they rip the clothes off her body ever so slowly for some reason. Ally lost all hope in the moment... before she heard a very familiar voice scream her name.

"Ally?!"

* * *

"Hey Austin?" called Mimi from the kitchen.

Austin came trotting down the stairs into the kitchen. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Uh, Ally said she'd be home in twenty minutes... and it's been almost forty-five minutes. Could you go drive down by the grocery store and see if she's alright?" Mimi asked, worriedly.

Austin gulped at the possibility of Ally being in danger. "Um, of course. I'll be back in sec." Austin said with a shaky breath.

He grabbed his car keys and jogged out to his car in the drive way, and hopped restlessly into the drivers' seat. "It's alright Ally," he said to himself. "I'm coming for you."

He parked in the parking lot of the grocery store, and ran into the store. He looked frantically all over the store trying to find her. And no luck. "Shit," he said under his breath.

He walked out of the store and went to his car. He started it up, and decided to drive his car up and down the streets to see if she is still walking. This wasn't the most pleasant part of Miami, but when it comes to Ally; she is totally worth it to him.

Homeless people on the streets made him think about Ally. That she could of ended up like those poor people did. Austin shivered at the thought. He drove to the alleyways; which scared the crap out of him. He gulped and drove by them.

Austin could hear the faint sounds of people talking, and movement. Then he heard screaming. A girls' scream.

Ally's scream.

It had to be... he has never heard Ally scream, but he was sure as Hell that it was her. So he parked the car, hitting the break hard; and literally jumping out of the car. He sprinted towards the noises, hoping that it wasn't Ally.

The three figures came into view, and Austin was terrified that he could identify one of them.

Ally.

"Ally?!" Austin shouted.

The attackers snapped their heads towards Austin, and charged at him. "You little ass! You better not tell anyone this! Or else you gonna regret it!" the attacker yelled at Austin.

The two attackers came at Austin, fists and all. They punched Austin square in the noise, making it bleed. He stumbled back a few steps. But it was his turn to give the bastards what they deserved. He punched them both repeatedly. "You bastards!" Austin screamed in their ears. "You better not touch Ally ever again, or so help me God I will put in the ground!"

Austin kicked them once in the stomach hard, and they fell unconscious. Austin panted, looking at his work. Then he snapped out of his gaze and he ran to Ally's side.

"Oh my God Ally," he panted, holding her semi-unconscious face in his hands. She mumbled, her eyes lazily opening.

"A- Austin..." she breathed a whisper. This is when she finally became fully conscious. She started to scream, and have a panic attack. She clung to Austin, burring her head in his chest. "Aus- tin," she sobbed. He just held her close, drawing big circles on her back trying to calm her down.

"They tried to- to," she couldn't finish over her sobs.

"Shh, I know," Austin soothed in her ear. He kissed her forehead, letting it linger a bit too long. Not that Ally was complaining about that part. "It's alright baby girl. They aren't gonna get you. I won't let anything happen to you."

Ally looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Austin brushed them lovingly away with his thumbs. "D- don't leave me." she stuttered.

"I would never dream of it." Austin said, grinning. _Because you mean too much to me._

* * *

"Ahh!" Ally screamed, shooting up right in her bed. She starts to pant heavily when she heard running footsteps approach her door. Austin was the one to fling the door open.

"Ally?! Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly, sitting next to her on her bed.

She shook her head, tears falling. Austin wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Shh, it was just a dream."

"It-it- it seemed so r- real though," she cried.

"I'm here, baby girl. I'm gonna protect you... you're alright now." He shushed her.

"Stay with me?" she asked him timidly.

He just chuckled and laid down on the bed, with Ally to follow suit. He instinctively wrapped his strong arms around her fragile body, pulling her close to him. So they were practically spooning if you look at it in a way. Ally's tears stopped after a while, because she felt to safe in Austin's arms. Now she knew that she couldn't help but have some feelings for Austin- her foster brother.

Who knew that such a broken girl would ever find love again? Ally for sure did not ever. For her not to sound cocky, but she was at least eighty percent sure that he returned her feelings for him. Maybe she'll stretch it to ninety percent if it's a good day... but today wasn't a good day.

"Do you think we should tell Mom?" asked Austin.

"No," she replied. "I don't want her to worry. I mean, you knocked those asses out... they ain't gonna remember shit after that beating." she chuckled at her own comment, and so did Austin.

"If that's what you'd like," he said, tightening his grip on his Ally. "But you know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to protect you, 'ya know?"

Ally blushed and smiled at his thoughtfulness. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. Thank you Austin. For everything." she turned her head around and kissed his cheek. That caused heat to rise on both of their faces. He smiled at her.

"No problem," he said. "Plus, you deserve to be happy."

Ally smiled again, and snuggled into his chest. She wasn't sure why she was so comfortable to share a bed with him. Maybe Austin isn't like the other pathetic men figures in her life. And Ally loved that feeling of reassurance.

She finally came to realize that Austin wasn't going to hurt her... like _they_ all did.

But little did she know that her thoughts on Austin were about to go down hill and crumble to pieces.

Break.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews and your patience! I don't own Austin & Ally. I've notice in the reviews that you guys want Auslly to happen quicker, and are pretty demanding. I've said this a few times before: AUSLLY WILL HAPPEN! Just not so soon. Remember how broken Ally is? She needs to gain his trust. But no need to worry, Auslly will happen. Trust me on this, guys.**

**So what do you think _they_ are, when it said Austin wasn't going to hurt her like _they _all did? Ooh, well we're gonna find out in later chapters! Thanks, loves! Review and favorite and follow! 'till next time, xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week since the incident, and Austin has been pretty damn over protective of Ally. But not that Ally's complaining or anything.

Ally hasn't spoken with Austin about... her other deep secrets yet; but she hopes that one day she will be able to. Not Dez, and maybe not Trish; but definitely Austin will be the one she'll go to.

She's slowly healing- ever so slowly. But it was not fast enough.

* * *

The next day at school, Ally could feel the stares on her back. The whispers a little too loud, and the gossip roaming in the air. She was used to this from previous schools, but this one felt a bit different and she couldn't put her finger on it why. The pointing and snickering caught her attention.

Austin was no where in sight, probably already in first period. She looked over her shoulder, giving all of them a death glare. She opened her locker, and tons ad tons of notes, sticky notes come tumbling out.

She picked some of them up, reading them. Tears came into the corners of her eyes.

Bitch.

Slutty whore.

Used.

Who would want a girl used by her dad?!

Kill yourself.

How could you let your dad sleep with you!?

Needy and broken.

That last one stung just a little too much. Tears leaked out of eyes, and there was no way of stopping them. But, the note that noted her father, how did they know? She's only told one person that story-

Austin.

_How could he?!_ she screamed mentally at herself. She knew that she couldn't trust anyone with her secrets. And especially since he promised her that he would not tell a soul her story.

She ran out of the school, trying to ignore the laughs echoing in the distance. She found this pond close to ending of the school grounds, and she collapsed by an older looking bench. She sobbed and sobbed, until she couldn't cry anymore.

She couldn't believe herself that she actually trusted Austin with one of her dark secrets? Too much heartbreak has already happened to her... might as well add more because it isn't going to stop anytime soon.

Ally's had that tough girl surface, but really deep down inside, she's too fragile. Too much heartache, too much disappointment, too much brokenness, too much everything.

"How could you do this to me Austin?!" she screamed to the world. "I trusted you, and you broke your promise! I can't believe you!" she balled even more. How could she be so naive, so stupid to trust him.

Oh that's right... she didn't choose. It was just a gut feeling.

* * *

Austin started to get worried about Ally since he didn't see her in second or third period. She normally always came to classes, but today he guessed not. So during lunch he went up to Trish and Dez.

"Hey have you guys seen Ally anywhere?" he asked them.

Dez shook his head in disbelief, and Trish slapped him across the face. "What in bloody Hell was that for?!" he shouted in pain, holding his cheek.

"For telling the entire school her secret you douche!" said Trish aggressively.

Austin tilted his head to the side in confusion. He never would dream of telling the school her secret. "You know I'd never do that. And I did not tell anyone! I made her a promise and you know that I never break my promises." he replied truthfully.

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything, isn't there Austin?" said Dez, disappointed in his best friend and brother.

"C'mon Dez, let's go." said Trish as she glared at Austin, and she tugged Dez by the arm away from Austin.

Austin knew that he did not do such a thing to Ally, she meant too much to him. He needed to find out who would do such a thing and why... after he beats the crap out of the person.

But first he needs to find Ally and tell her the truth. And by knowing Ally, it's not going to be a walk in the park.

* * *

Austin ran out of the school, and looked everywhere for Ally. He ran his finger through his tangled hair. Then he heard faint weeping in the distance. He ran towards the sounds, finding his broken Ally, sitting on the ground.

Her head rested on her knees, where her knees were pulled into her chest. "A- Ally?" he said quietly.

She snapped her head up, anger instantly filling her eyes. She hopped up rather quickly, and lunged for him. She tried to tackle him and punch his senselessly, but being as petite as her, it does not have it's perks.

She screamed into his chest, punching his chest, as she slapped his across the face for the second time today. "Ally let me explain-"

"No!" she yelled, as she pointed her finger at him. "You listen to me! I freaking trusted you with one of my secrets and you go off telling the whole school? Hey, while you're at it might as well tell the whole fucking world too!"

"Ally! You know I'd never, ever in a millions years think about telling anyone. Someone must of overheard out conversation. Because you know when a Moon makes a promise they keep their promi-"

"Yeah go screw your slogan," she interrupted him rudely. "But why? What the Hell did I do to you to make you tell? I actually trusted you. I was ready to open up to you, but you surely closed that door by yourself!"

"Ally I'm tellin' you, someone must of overheard our talk. They must of told the school! Not me- God damn it!" Austin shouted, as he kicked the bench hard.

"Yeah well, I hope you got what you wanted out of this," she said, tears falling once again. "Because you got it."

With that she fled, running far away. Austin watched as she left him, tears threaten to fall from his eyes. This must of really struck home because Austin rarely ever cries. He sat on the bench, his head in his hands. He shut his eyes tight, thinking that he just ruined his chance with Ally by doing absolutely nothing.

Other than keeping his promise like the good man he is.

His phone went off, buzzing non stop. It was Ally. He instantly opened the text message, eager to find what it had to say.

_I knew I could never trust anyone again. I thought I could... thanks to you. But you just helped me realize that I just can't anymore. I hope you're happy. -Ally Dawson._

That's when he was the one that started crying. He tried to wipe them all away, but they kept on coming down his pale face. Once he was finally done with his weeping session, he shook himself off.

He needed- no, he had to find who did this to his Ally. And oh man, were they going to pay. Maybe even get Ally to trust him that he didn't do it. Man, he had to do this now, and fast.

He ran into the school again, and made sure he didn't look like he's been balling his eyes out for the past half hour. He had a few ideas of who it could of been. Dallas was the one who stuck out the most to him. Because Ally broke up with him, and wanted revenge he guessed. That killed Austin, watching Ally and Dallas when they were together for that short period of time.

During free period, he went straight up to Dallas. "Did you tell everyone about Ally's secret?! And you better not lie because so help I will be your worst nightmare." he snapped at Dallas.

"Dude chill," he held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't do anything that had to do with telling the school about Ally's problem."

Austin stiffened when Dallas said, "problem". "It's not her problem or fault," he growled. "And why should I believe you? You probably wanted revenge or whatever on Ally for breaking up with you."

Dallas laughed. "I didn't give a shit when Ally broke up with me," he said. "Because I normally don't care when girls break up with me. I just go on with new girls. Trust me on this one, I had nothing to do with Ally's secret. I might be low, but not that low."

Austin relaxed, Dallas might not have done it. "Okay, but I've got my eye on you, Centineo." Austin said, turning around to leave. But something stopped him and he turned to face Dallas one more time. "And for the record, Ally's a great and sweet girl. It's sucks that you lost her. And a piece of advice... try and stay with one girl every once in a while."

With that Austin left the scene. Austin didn't want to go home, but at the same time he did. He knew Ally was going to be there. He had to figure out who did this to her, and faster now.

Once he got home, he accidentally ran into Ally. "Watch it." she snapped, giving him a glare, and she pushed past him.

Yeah, he needed to figure this out quick.

* * *

**And le chapter 10 is here! Sorry for the wait, I don't own Austin & Ally. I hated what those notes said, they were so cold and mean! I hate bullying, bullies are dicks- pardon my French. But know you all know why Ally's trust with Austin went down in the drain. But no need to worry, it'll be back... sooner or later. Review, favorite, follow, I love reading all your reviews; they make my day! Thanks loves =) I'll try and update soon, xoxo.**


	11. Chapter 11

For Austin, these past several days have been torture. He just couldn't figure out who would tell the school Ally's secret.

It was seriously eating at him alive that he could not figure it out. He was stressing about it, as well. He's asked Brooke and Cassidy. Brooke to him could be pretty suspicious, but she's too dumb to do something like that.

And Cassidy was just too sweet ad caring. But Austin just wanted to make sure. He used to have a little crush on Cassidy back in middle school, but it waded away after time. Especially once Ally became his foster sister. He instantly crossed her off his list.

Then he decided to talk to Kira. She was most likely to be more suspicious than the other two, so he went to interrogate her. Kira looked all giddy that Austin was talking to her.

"Hey Austy," she squealed.

"Please don't call me Austy," Austin said irritated. "So, how did you find out about Ally's secret?"

Kira shifted uncomfortably on her heels. _Shit, does he know?!_ she panicked in her head. "I- I just heard about it f- from other k- kids," she stuttered.

Austin squinted his eyes at her. She had to know something. "Don't lie to me now, Kira." he snapped.

"I'm- I'm not lying."

Austin shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, you might be a good liar, but there's something that you're hiding." Austin said, then he left.

Kira took a deep breath, and rested her hand in her forehead. _Oh my God that was a close one._ she thought, as she left for one of her classes that she doesn't give a damn about.

* * *

Ally could not focus at all. All she thought about was Austin, and his horrible ways. She never wanted to see him or talk to him ever again.

Yesterday she flipped him off in the hallways, while smirking. Austin just put his head down, and walked away. That made Ally feel a little guilty, but then she remembered that he broke her heart.

When the bell rang for the next period to begin, Ally was the first to spring out of her seat and was out the door. She headed to the girls' bathroom. She put her textbooks and other necessities in one of the cubbies(1) and went to the mirrors.

She looked at herself, identifying each flaw that was on her body. She was rather insecure about her body, ever since that one foster sibling told her everyday that she was overweight. Then she heard talking; girls talking. She decided to sneak up and overhear what they had to say. She already knew who was talking: Kira. I mean, who couldn't miss that utterly annoying high pitch voice?

"You did what?!" shouted quietly Cassidy. She put her hands on her hips, anger splattered on her face.

"You heard me," Kira said proudly. "Yes I did overhear their conversation."

"So you told the entire school Ally Dawson's secret?" asked Brooke, confused.

Kira nodded. "Hmmhmm."

Ally was taken aback. She felt so much anger at Kira for doing that. _That little bitch._ But she wasn't the only one that Ally was mad at. She was angry with herself. She didn't believe Austin when he told her that he didn't tell anyone. _I have to apologize... but he's never gonna forgive me after the way I've treated him._

"Why would you do that to Ally?!" asked Cassidy, angry with her friend.

"Because I never liked that little whore," Kira said disgusted, thinking about Ally.

_Yeah, well I never liked you too._ Ally thought.

"Doesn't mean you go and destroy her life like that! That's too far, I'm telling the school that you told, not Austin." Cassidy said glaring at Kira. "You know what, we're done being friends. I don't like people or are friends with people that do that to innocent people. You're the whore." Cassidy whispered that last part.

Ally was touched that Cassidy stood up to Kira like that. She'll remember that one, too. She smiled.

Kira pushed Cassidy, and gasped. "Fine you slut! I'm done being your friend too!" Kira said, as she huffed and stomped away.

"C'mon Brooke, she's no good," Cassidy said, as she grabbed Brooke's arm and dragged her to their next class.

Ally was beyond dumbfounded for many reasons. One, she was going to kick Kira's ass for telling her secret; two for Cassidy because she stood up Kira, her friend- well ex-friend; and third for Austin. Oh how she was wrong about him. She needed to apologize quickly. He is going to hate her.

She left the bathroom, anxious for school to end.

* * *

Austin really needed to clear his mind. So after school he decided to head over to the pond where Ally was when he found her when she was crying.

He sat on the bench, and sighed. He looked at his phone and texted his mom, telling her where he is; knowing that she will freak out if he didn't come and not telling her where he was.

He just couldn't narrow it down to who would do it. The one suspect that was most likely the number one prime suspect was Kira. He knew that she was hiding something.

He ran his hand through his hair, and closed his eyes. Ally hates him, most likely Dez and Trish as well. He might as well hate himself for something he didn't do.

An hour or two past, and the clear Miami sky was getting dark. But Austin stayed, no point in going home when half of your family isn't going to talk to you.

That is until he heard rustling on the grass, and pants. It was Ally.

* * *

Ally ran home as fast as she could, trying to find where her Austin was. He wasn't home, she looked everywhere. "Hey M-Mom," Ally said sheepishly.

Mimi smiled and looked at Ally. "Yes dear?"

"Do you know where Austin is?"

"Ah yes, he's over by that pond by your guys' school." Mimi replied.

"Okay, that's where I'll be, too." Ally said, running out the door.

She ran all the way to the pond to find Austin. And sure enough there he was. Just sitting there by himself. "Austin!" she shouted, as she panted.

Austin's head shot up, looking at her. He had a confused look on his face, until Ally sped her running up and jumped on him. She wrapped her frail arms around his stomach, burring her head in the crook of his neck.

He was confused still, but didn't hesitate to hug her back. He rested his head on top of hers, and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both closed their eyes, taking in each others' presence.

Once Ally pulled back she began her rambling. "Austin, I am so sorry," she began. "I overheard Kira talking to Brooke and Cassidy and I found out that it was h- her that told the school n- not you. Oh Austin I'm sorry. I understand if you- you don't w- wanna forgive me. I've been acting like a dick to y- you." now she was sobbing lightly.

Austin just pulled her in for another hug. "Hey baby girl," he said, cupping her cheeks with his hands. "It's alright. You were just upset. But now that I know that Kira did it I'm gonna kick her ass!"

Ally laughed, looking at Austin right in his chocolate eyes. As for Austin he did the same. Now brown eyes on brown eyes, they started leaning in. Once their foreheads were touching, Ally spoke up. "This is wrong," Austin sighed. "But i feels so right."

Then she connected her lips with his, for a sweet kiss. Ally brought her hands to cup his cheeks, and Austin snaked his hands around her waist once again.

Sparks.

Fireworks.

The Fourth of July.

That is what Austin and Ally felt when their lips touched each others. They both smiled into the kiss. They know it's wrong, because foster siblings can't be together like this, but when something feels so right you can't just stop. So they didn't.

Austin decided to deepen the kiss by gently running his tongue over Ally's bottom lip, asking for permission, and she happily granted access. Now they fought for dominance with their tongues. They smiled again, not wanting this to end.

But to do with a lack of air, they slowly pulled away. They rested their foreheads together once again, pants filled the air. They looked into each others eyes, and smiled.

"You know we can't be together, it's against the system," Ally said sadly.

Austin sighed, as he pursed his lips. "I know," he said. "But look on the bright side. If you get adopted to another family close by, we can be together."

That made Ally smile. "Speaking of being together," she commented. "Do you have real feelings for me?"

Austin grinned at her, and pecked her lips, kissing her cheeks, jaw line, forehead, and nose. "More than you know."

"Same here, lover boy," Ally replied, kissing his cheek.

Austin pulled her in for another hug, now holding her in his lap. They shut their eyes, taking in the moment. After what seemed like hours, Ally said, "Do you think we should head home? Mom's gonna get pissed."

Austin looked at the time. It was past eight. "Oh shit," he said. "Yeah we gotta go."

He grabbed Ally's hands and they ran home. Before they entered the front doors of their house, Austin turned to Ally. "What are we gonna do about us?"

"What you said," she replied. "We're gonna wait. Because hopefully I can get adopted sooner or later."

"Sounds good to me." Austin smiled down at Ally.

* * *

**The moment you've all been waiting for is here! The Auslly kiss happened! I just feels from writing it- oh my God. I don't own Austin & Ally. Now beyond this chapter, it's hopefully going to get good for you guys to read. So I hope to update soon. Thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys so much! Review, follow, and favorite! Thanks =)**

**(1) at my school they have cubbies by the entrance of the bathrooms, so it's weird or anything, lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been days since Austin and Ally confessed their feelings to each other. Sure, they've shared a few kisses here and there, but they have decided to not get together until Ally finds a new home.

And ever since then, Austin has been so over protective over Ally- always at her side. She thinks that it's totally adorable though.

Plus, not that she's complaining.

Today at lunch at school, Cassidy came running up to Ally. "Hey Cassidy." she greeted.

"Hey Ally," she replied, as she shoved her hands into her pants pockets. "Listen, I'm really sorry about Kira. She's been acting all bitchy since you got here."

Ally tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Because she thinks that and I quote, "she's gonna steal my Austy away from me"." She quoted with her hands, making an impression of Kira's obnoxious sqeaky voice.

That made Ally chuckle. "So, I heard that you called of Kira and your friendship."

Cassidy just shrugged. Ally saw no regret in her eyes. "She's always been a little bitch to me. I just dunno what made me stay friends with her... Maybe it was that little voice that said she'll change. Because she was actually was sweet when we first met,"

Then she scoffed at the thought of Kira ever changing. "But that's never gonna happen... This is Kira Starr we're talking about."

Ally laughed. "Yeah I guess," she said. Cassidy smiled at Ally. And by that real smile, Ally knew that Cassidy was the good guy; that she wasn't going to turn out like Kira.

"Well, I'm gonna go see what Austin's up to," Ally said, tearing away from the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Ally."

"Wait Cassidy!" Ally called, before Cassidy was out of site. "Um, thanks for what you did the other day-"

"About when I stood Kira up and told the school the truth... Then dumping milk on her head? No need to thank me; I did that for my benefit as well." Cassidy interrupted.

"Not just that," Ally smirked, remembering the way Kira shrieked when Cassidy dumped all that liquid onto her head. "I overheard you stand up for me against Kira when she told you and that Brooke girl by the bathroom. That was really, um, nice of you."

"No problem, I'll see 'ya later." Cassidy smiled, and left.

Ally grinned and left to go find Austin, where he was by their favorite tree outside of the cafeteria.

* * *

Ally was no sitting in the tree house in their backyard. She hasn't been up there in what seemed like forever. But that doesn't meaned that she didn't miss it.

She breathed a sigh of relief, as she picked up the acoustic guitar and placed it ontop of her lap. Yes, she took it again, but Mike isn't going to notice... He's never really home because of work.

The chords seemed to be playing by themselves, that's how much Ally's so used to playing the guitar. She doesn't even no she's playing her beloved instrument until way later, hearing the melody.

Her eyes are closed, drowning in the music. That's until she felt the platform of the tree house shake from certain movement. Her eyes snap open, the music stopped.

Then that perky blonde's head was in sight, and Ally just sighed and shook her head at him. "Why'd you stop? That was beautiful." He commented.

That made Ally blush, and look down at the guitar. Once Austin was sitting next to her, he instantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him. He pulled back, looking into her eyes.

She did the same, and started leaning in. As their lips touched, they could never get those butterflies out from their stomachs. They both smiled, pulling away from the kiss. "Continue playing for me, please." Austin stated.

She smiled up at him, and started playing some chords. He closed his eyes, thinking how could he get so lucky by getting the girl of his dreams. He smiled, and looked down at the angel under his arm.

_Yep,_ he thought. _Definitely lucky._

* * *

"Hey Dez!" Trish called to her foster brother. He came scrambling to her side. "Do you know where Austin and Ally are?"

Dez shook his head no. "No I don't," he said. "But I did see Ally go out in the back with a guitar. Maybe Austin's out there with her."

"Maybe, well let's go check then." Trish shrugged, grabbing Dez's hand, tugging him along.

They head out into the back. "Yep," Trish whispered to Dez. "They both are in that old tree house."

Trish and Dez decided to stay back, and observe what those two were up to. And then they saw something that shocked them, but was no big surprise.

They saw Austin and Ally's kiss. "Aww," Dez cooed, as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. Trish looked back at him. "What? They are adorable together... Plus they aren't related so it isn't illegal or anything."

"But they could get in trouble, especially Ally you idiot!" Trish said harshly. "Okay, but since we saw it already, we don't say anything... Got it!?"

Dez nodded his head enthusiastically. "Oh course, when Ally gets adopted, hopefully still in the area, they can be together." He remarked.

Trish nodded her head, looking at Austin and Ally cuddle in the tree house. "But you right about one thing," she whispered. "They are adorable together."

* * *

Later that night, the Moon's were all seated in the living room, watching the television. "This show is so stupid!" Shouted Trish. "Can you switch the channel?"

Mike grabbed the remote and turned on the news. Trish groaned, but just watched the news anyway.

"And for tonights' news at eight, we have an alert," this caught all of their attention. "We have been notified that there is an escaped prisoner from Miami Prison." the news anchor said, reading off his papers.

This made Ally shake a bit, as she gulped. Then they showed a picture of a middle aged man, with dark hair and eyes to match. "His name is Lester Dawson-"

By now Ally shot up and ran up into her room. She slammed the door shut, and with her back against the door, she slide down it.

She was balling her eyes out, the tears aren't going to stop anytime soon. How could he escape? Why wasn't there enough security? Was he going to get her?

All those thoughts and questions rambled all around in her mind. She was scared out of mind.

* * *

Austin watched as Ally ran up the stairs quickly. He looked over at Trish and Dez, as worry was drawn on their faces. He went after Ally, as he ran up the stairs. He knocked on the door, hearing her sobs.

It broke Austin's heart hearing her in pain. "A- Ally? Open up please, it's just me, Austin." He said quietly.

Ally opened the door, as Austin noticed her tear stained face. He instantly walked into her room, as he kicked the door shut with his foot. He wrapped her up in a huge hug, and she buried her head in his chest.

"Ally, what's wrong, why did you run up here?" Austin's voice dripped with concern.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. More tears flowed down as she shook violently. He brought his hands up to her face and cupped them, wiping away her tears.

"That-that man that was on t- the T.V.," Ally stuttered. "W- was my f- father... He was the o- one that broke outta j-jail."

* * *

**Boom! Cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't updated, my computer was all jacked up and not working, so I typed this on my iPad. So sorry for any mistakes, the autocorrect is really screwed up... Like big time.**

**So there was some Auslly for you, and some Trish and Dez for you since we don't see them that often. Was I the only one that loved how Cassidy was so nice to Ally, and dumped milk on Kira? XD**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews, I don't own Austin & Ally. Review, follow, favorite:) thanks loves=}**


	13. Chapter 13

Austin was taken aback by that Ally told him. How could her father break out of jail?

"So that man is your f- father?" He asked cautiously.

Ally just nodded, as she broke out in tears once again. Austin wrapped her up in his arms, resting his head on top of hers. He leaned down to look down at her. He kissed her forehead and cheeks, then a passionant kiss on her lips.

"Austin, I'm scared," she cried. "He- he's gonna come and get me for good this time!"

"Hey, listen to me," he whispered, as he cupped her cheeks. "No ones going to get you. Not on my watch that is."

She halfheartedly smiled at him, and she told him that she was going to go to bed. "Goodnight baby girl." He whispered, as he closed the door carefully.

He stumbled down the stairs, trying to process the new information that Ally told him. "Austin," Mike piped up, bringing Austin back to life. "What happened to Ally?"

"Yeah, we're worried about her," Dez said worriedly, as Trish and Mimi nodded their head agreeing with them.

"That man, that was on the T.V.- the one that broke out of jail," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Was Ally's biological f- father."

Mimi gasped, and all of their eyes filled with fear. "We have to make sure that that man doesn't come anywhere near our Ally." Mimi said.

"Not on my watch. No ones' going to put a finger on Ally." Austin firmly said, his fists clenching.

Trish noticed Austin's body language. She was glad that Ally had someone like Austin to watch over her. Ally finally had someone- and people- that care about her.

And it was about damn time, too.

* * *

Ally has been paranoid for the past few days, ever since she found out that her father is out of jail, and they don't know where he is right now.

At school, she couldn't focus at all either. Austin, being paranoid with her as well, is pretty much glued to her hip. Not letting her go anywhere without him.

Yeah, it must be weird when she has to go to the bathroom. But he just waits outside the girls' bathroom until she comes out. So yeah, glued to the hip.

Ally already knew that Trish and Dez knew about the break out since they live together, but she had to tell that one person as well.

"Hey Austin?" Said Ally after a long silence.

He turned and looked at her with concerned eyes. "What is is Ally?"

"I- I want to tell someone else as well."

"And who might that be?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"Cassidy."

He nodded his head yes. Austin didn't think it was the best idea, but if that's what Ally wanted, then he is happy with that. "Alright then," he replied. "Let's go find Cassidy."

They walked over to the cafeteria, trying to find wherever the Hell Cassidy was. Then, they found her, over by the salad bar.

"Hey Cassidy!" Austin called for Cassidy's attention. She snapped her head up, trying to figure out who called her name. Then she saw Austin and Ally and she smiled brightly.

"Hey guys!" She said all giddy. "What's up with ou two?"

Ally shifted on her heels, looking at the ground.

"Ally has something that she would like to tell you." Austin said, as he broke the awkward silence.

"Um," Ally said. "Cassidy I trust you more than I thought I would. So, you know that man that broke out of jail on the news last night?"

Cassidy nodded her head. "Well, that man is my biological f- father. "

Cassidy's eyes grew wide. "Oh Ally, I'm so sorry,"

Ally shrugged. "It's not you're fault. But if find out any information about him, or any sightings of him, please- please tell me soon and quick."

Cassidy nodded with sympathetic eyes. "Of course I will," she said. "And than you for telling me. Don't worry, you can trust me with anything. I promise." She smiled at Ally, and Ally smiled back.

With that she left with her tray, and looked for a place to eat. Ally let out a shaky breath. Austin grabbed her hand, and said, "You know, that was really brave of you."

Ally looked up at him and smiled. "Your trusting more people ever so slowly. That's a good thing," He remarked.

Ally smiled again, and leaned into his shoulder. "And that bravery of yours, is one of the many things that I like about you. A lot." He finished.

She looked up at him, and blushed. "Thanks," she said. "And the weird thing is, it feels so good to."

* * *

Later that night at the Moon's residence, they were all eating dinner, as they had the television on just in case if there was a new update on Ally's father. And nothing so far.

until after almost the entire chicken was gone, they heard that anxious update. They all snapped their heads over to the television screen, everything being dead quiet in the household.

"No new updated facts on the break out of Lester Dawson, but only to say is that the police and S.W.A.T. Team are all out on the look out in the Miami area. We'll have another update at eleven." The news anchor told them.

Ally gulped, and Austin noticed. So he took her hand and held it underneath the table. She didn't even look back at him, her eyes glued to the screen.

"I- I'm gonna head to bed right now... Goodnight." Ally said, leaving the living room.

They all sent her sympathetic glances, the glances that she'll never see. Austin was ready to go after her, but Mimi spoke up. "I think it's best if you leave her alone. She needs space. She's been through enough."

Austin sighed, sitting back down. He was growing anxious by the minute. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. That sent chills creep up his spine.

* * *

That night Ally had a really hard time sleeping. She stayed up all night, well almost all night. Until after hours, she finally started to drift off into a deep yet light sleep.

_Crash! _Ally instantly shot up right in her bed, panting. She looked over at her window, to see it shattered into pieces. Now she started to ball. She knew it was her father. It had to be.

Then she saw a dark figure, creep into her room. It was all too fast for her. Ally screamed at bashed at the attacker. "Shh," the voice said. It was definitely her father; no one else had that same chilling voice. "Don't want to wake the others."

Ally was in tears, sobbing her eyes out. He put some type of cloth in front of her face. Se accidentally inhaled it, regretting it. She couldn't feel her limbs, and her eyes felt so damn heavy.

And before she knew it, all she say was blackness. Darkness.

* * *

Austin woke up instantly to the Ally's scream. He didn't know what it was, and he was drowsy, knowing that it was around two in the morning. But then something brought him to his senses.

It was Ally's scream.

He shot up faster than a kid waking up on Christmas out of his bed, but except this is no Christmas present.

He ran as fast as he could to Ally's room. All the awful thoughts ran around in his mind, as tweaks pricked his eyes.

_No, _he thought. _She just had a bad dream. _But he knew she didn't have a bad dream; he was just trying to convince himself that.

He swung the door open, to find a dark room. He choked on his sobs, as he fell on his knees.

Ally was no where to be found.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! And viola- el chapter 13 is here. I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**This is probably on of the biggest cliffhangers I've left you with. But other than that I hope you liked this chapter. What do you know, Ally does trust Cassidy to tell her about that that was her father was on the news.**

**And ooh, Ally day's back and took Ally, like OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry for any mistakes, again I'm typing on my iPad. Review, follow, favorite. Thank 'ya! xx =D**


	14. Chapter 14

Austin was pacing around outside on his cement, as the police start to talk to Mimi and Mike. Tears slowly started to stop, but he couldn't believe what had happened.

"Um, Austin?" asked a voice he wasn't familiar with. He looked over to see who it was and it was one of the officers. "Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Austin shook his head. "What made you run into miss Dawson's room?" he asked.

Austin sighed. "I- I heard screaming coming from her room. I just wanted to see if she was okay." he replied, his breath shaky.

"And what did you see?" the officer questioned, writing scribbles on his notepad.

"Um," Austin gulped. This is what he really wanted to avoid. "When I got into her room, I didn't see anything. Just her bed covers were all over the place, and the window was shattered. I didn't know what to do so I called for my p- parents."

The officer nodded, sending him a sympathetic glance. "Thank you, we'll find her... don't worry." And he left.

_We need to find my Ally_, he thought. _Please, I need her._

* * *

Ally's tears wouldn't stop coming down her face. She whimpered, but only muffled noises could be made out because there was duct tape plastered over her mouth.

"Shut up!" her father screamed at her.

The chloroform had finally worn off completely, and now she noticed something has tied her hands up. Now she knew it had to be rope. Her vision was blurry, from tears and the chemicals wearing off, but she could feel herself being dragged in something.

It was big and brown, and smelled like deli meats. A sack. She heard the doors open, the floors creaking. Lester tossed Ally onto the ground with an _oof_ noise escaping her lips. She groaned.

The sack was lifted from her body, so now she saw the entire atmosphere. It seemed like a warehouse of some sort, the wood was dark- almost black- and rotten and old. Tears sprung to her eyes again, and her breath hitched.

"You weak little slut," he father cursed her. "You don't know how long I've waited to finally get my hands on you."

Ally flinched when he said that last part. She started shaking at all the thoughts and terrifying memories came rushing to her head.

* * *

_Ally was fast asleep, dreamless. Ally never had those wonderful dreams, or dreams that she could remember. The only ones she could remember were those awful nightmares from her mother, and the father she never met._

Crash!_ Ally's shot up right from her bed, and looked around the room. She was shaking out of her wits. She lay back down on her bed, and tried to fall back asleep. Until she felt a ton of weight on her body. She screamed, but a cold hand covered her mouth._

_"Shh," he said. "Let's make this simple and quick." _

_The voice sounded cold, and his breath reeked of alcohol and drugs. Ally just shut her eyes, not wanting to know what was going to happen. He started to remove her shirt and pants. She squirmed trying in all her might to get away; far away._

_But he was way bigger than she was, so he won this battle. He pulled his pants down and- well... I would not describe anything at all._

_Ally started feeling her tears run down as fast as they could, sobbing. When he was done, he zipped his clothes back on his body, and swung his leg over the window pane._

_"And one more thing," his chilling voice slurred. "You tell no one this, or else... daughter." With that he jumped from the window.  
_

_Ally's eyes went wide. So that was her flesh and blood? The person she should call "father"? Well one thing is for sure: he is no father._

_She curled up in a ball, naked, and balled her eyes out. That was her father that did that to her. How could he?! That was all that ran through her mind that night. She was scarred physically, emotionally, and mentally._

_How could he?!_

* * *

"Don't you dare touch me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs at Lester, once he tore off the duct tape.

He was taken aback at Ally's sudden courageous yet stupid outburst. "Ooh, a fighter. This time you gonna fight back?" he teased.

"You better fuck off or else-"

"Or else what, Allyson?!" he interrupted her, his fists clenching. "You gonna go run to that pretty boy and that pathetic family of his?"

Ally felt a sudden urge of rage ignite inside her fiery warrior soul. "You don't have the right to talk about them like that you bastard!" she shouted. Her wrists were burning from her turning her wrists, trying to wriggle out of those dreaded ropes.

"Well fuck 'em," Lester commented. "You're mine anyways. I'm gonna take you back to that place you call home and we'll take it from there."

"I'm never going back there with you," she whispered dangerously.

"But you'd go back with you're so called drug addict of a mother?" he snapped.

"Hell no," she cringed. "I'm not going back with you or her- or both of you- ever! I can't even bare to call you family."

Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. Lester lunged at Ally, tackling her to the ground. She felt something crack in her wrist, and she wailed out in pain. "That's what 'ya get you little bitch." he whispered in her ear, earning a shiver of disgust from her.

He grabbed the hinges of her shirt, trying to pull it off. "No!" she shrieked, her voice cracking. So she kicked him, as he fell back on his back. "I am not letting you do this to me again."

* * *

"I got Trish's call," panted Cassidy. "Austin I- I'm so sorry."

He looked over at Cassidy, Trish, and Dez. He sat on the step- more like stumbled- and held his head in his hands. Dez sat next to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"This is all my fault," he said so quietly.

"Buddy, I can't hear you." said Dez.

"I said that this is all my fault!" Austin said rather loudly.

He stood up, and Cassidy, Trish, and Dez flinched hard. "It's all my fault! I should of checked on her before we went to bed! I should of gotten to her bedroom faster! If I did any of those things she would still be here! With me." Austin said that last part quietly.

Cassidy went up to Austin and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. Trish and Dez followed suit, wrapping their arms around Austin as well.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Cassidy whispered, stroking his hair lightly. "We're going to find her. I know it."

Austin wanted to believe her, he really did. But something in the back of his mind said that it was too hard to believe right now.

* * *

**And chapter 14... I don't own Austin & Ally. So what did you think of Ally becoming that fighter spirit when Lester called out the Moon's? Man, she must really love Austin and them then.**

**This story is almost coming to a close, and you guys have been a great, great, audience! Thanks so much! You guys are awesome:) Review, follow, favorite. Plus, I might not be able to update as soon as I would like because I have a bunch of sports for the next few days. I hope you liked this chapter xx**


	15. Chapter 15

"Mom I can't do this anymore," Austin said with a shaky voice.

Mimi looked at her son, with her eye brow raised. "What can't you do anymore?" she asked.

"I'm sick and tired of the police just sitting around doing practically nothing to help find Ally," he explained.

"Honey, the police are doing all they can-"

"No they're not!" he interrupted his mother. "Sure they say that they're doing all they can, but really they're not doing jack!"

Mimi walked up to her only son and wrapped her tiny arms around him. He instantly engulfed her with a hug. Austin shut his eyes tight and let a few loose tears slip by.

"I have to take matters into my own hands." he murmured into Mimi's shoulder.

"Austin you have to speak up, I can't hear you." Mimi said.

"I said that I'm taking matters into my own hands," he replied louder. Mimi looked at her son with worry in her eyes. "I'm doing the polices' job and I'm gonna find Ally by myself."

"Austin," Mimi said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You don't know who and where they have taken Ally. I know that you're hurting and I am as well... so is the rest of the family. But you don't know what those people could do to you if you go in there all alone."

Austin pursed his lips and sighed. "Mom, I have to do this."

Mimi looked down at her shoes, then back up at Austin. "I'm not letting you get hurt."

"Mom!" he shouted. Mimi flinched hard, and Austin noticed- feeling guilty. "I- I'm sorry. I- I just have to find her." he whispered.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself that's for sure," she said, and Austin closed his eyes. "But I will let you go with the police the next place that they'll look for her. Okay?"

Austin shot her a crooked halfhearted grin, and hugged once again. "Thanks Mom."

Mimi chuckled slightly. "No problem, sweetie... I know how much you care for her.

Austin let go of his mother and turned around to leave, then he registered what she had said to him. He pivoted on his foot to face his mother. "You have no idea."

* * *

"I said get the fuck away from me!" Ally shouted at the top of her lungs.

She kicked his in the private parts and he fell to the floor in pain. She stumbled to get back up on her feet, but managed to. She kicked the side of his head, making his all groggy.

Ally thought she kicked him hard enough to give her time to get out of those damned ropes that tied her hands together. She looked all around the dimmed room, trying to find anything that could be sharp enough to cut.

A shimmer of light caught the eye of Ally. She tried and ran over to the shinning object. Once in sight to try and figure out what it was, she found out that it was a shattered piece of glass. _Perfect,_ she thought, grabbing the piece of glass.

Ally turned her hand to face her chest so the piece of glass was held against the ropes. She tried to run the glass across the ropes, trying to make at least a dent in them. After what seemed like hours, she was grabbed by two big hands by the shoulders. She let out a yelp, accidentally dropping the glass , as she squirmed under the touch.

"You little bitch," Lester breathed, making his grip on her shoulders tighter. "Thought you could escape me?"

She spit in his face, as he twitched his face away from her. Then he snapped his head back to face her.

Bad idea.

He threw her to the ground, as she hit her head on the wooden floor in the process. He jumped on her, and straddled her. Ally tried to knee him again, but it was no use.

"Since I can't use plan A on you like how we found out a few nights ago, I'll just go with plan B." Lester said, as he slapped her across the face. She yelped in pain, as he chuckled at her.

She tried to fight back, she really tried to. But being up for the past few days with barely anything to eat or drink really brings down your energy and makes you extremely tired.

"Someone's to weak to fight back this time." he said, punching her in the gut over and over again.

Ally started to puke up some blood from the constant blows to the stomach. She really thought she was going to die. With these blows, she was positive that she wasn't going to make it out alive. But if it was the decision to choose to live this living Hell or die, she'd pick death a million times.

But then that means that she'd loose hope in being rescued. Loosing hope in being rescued by Austin. The thought of never seeing Austin again made her start to shed tears. She'd never get to tell him that she loves him. Ever.

Lester finally got off of Ally, as she earned a gasp. "Might as well just end the suffering now, please." she whispered, hoping he didn't hear that.

"Well, that could be arranged, then." Lester replied, walking over to a bench with a black bag. He pulled out an object, that Ally couldn't figure out what it exactly was.

Once Lester got closer to her, she knew exactly what it was.

A gun.

Her eyes widened, scooting backwards rapidly. Tears blurred her vision. "This is what you wanted, so you'll get what you wanted." his chilling voice told her. He loaded the gun, ever so slowly and loudly.

Ally closed her eyes, wanted it to be quick. "I'm sorry Austin." she whispered in between cries.

"Ally!"

Her eyes opened and shot up to where the calling cam from. Before she could figure out who or what called her name, the gun shot off; as Ally's vision went black.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy... but I can't wait to write the next chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, I've been so busy with football and it's crazy but SO fun! I don't own Austin & Ally, and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Well, we will find out who called her name in the next chappy. I hope you liked it=) review, follow, and favorite. Thanks guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

Austin was awakened from his deep thoughts by a knock on the front door. He rubbed his eyes, and headed downstairs. Once he walked up to the door he looked through the peep hole. It was an officer.

Austin quickly opened the door to greet the officer. Maybe he has more information regarding wherever the Hell Ally was. "Yes Officer?" asked anxiously Austin.

"I need to speak to you and your family for a minute," the officer stated. Austin gulped. What if this information was the horrible news that kept him up all night long?

"U- um, yes of course. C- come on in," stuttered Austin. He motioned the officer inside the room. "Mom! Dad! Trish, Dez! An officer is here to talk to us!" he shouted up to them.

Then they heard the stampede of feet running down the stairs. Then his parents and Trish and Dez all crash down at the bottom of the stairs. "Did you find her yet?!" asked Dez, panting like a madman.

"I think we should talk about this in the living room. Shall we?" asked the police officer.

"Uh yes of course," said Mimi. They all headed to the living room. Trish, Dez, and Austin all sat on the couch; where Mimi and Mike just stood, due to no space left.

"What's the new news Officer Maxwell?" asked Mike. Officer Maxwell sat down on the chair next to the fire place. He let out a breath before speaking.

"We have not found Ally yet," he replied finally. Austin stiffened his shoulders, knowing Ally's still with whoever took her. "But we might know where she might be."

All of their head perked up to his comment. Austin's face flushed with some sort of relief. "Well, where do you think she is?!" asked loudly Austin.

"We got a complaint from some neighbors by this old abandon warehouse that they heard screaming and things falling hard and loud to the ground. Plus this was at two or three in the morning." Officer Maxwell said.

"Why didn't you investigate when you got those calls?" asked Trish.

"Well it was two in the morning, this morning; and we wanted to inform you guys before we did any further investigation." he replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go find Ally!" shouted Austin.

"We were actually on our way to the warehouse after we informed you,"

"I'm going with you," said Austin.

"Son, I don't know if that's the best thing for you to do-"

"I need to go! You don't understand!" Austin interrupted the officer.

You could tell the officer was indecisive about this decision. "Please," whispered Austin, his voice sounding shaky. Officer Maxwell tapped his finger on his chin, thinking, and he let out a sigh of defeat. He knew he wasn't going to change this boys' mind.

"Alright you can go," Officer Maxwell said. Austin smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief. "But... you cannot, and I mean cannot leave the police car. Understand?"

Austin nodded his head. "Yes I understand."

"Alright, let's go Austin," said the officer.

Austin hugged his father, then Trish and Dez. He gave his mother the biggest hug of them all. "Be careful, honey," Mimi said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Austin replied, pulling back, and smiling at his mother.

With that, Officer Maxwell said good day to the Moon's, and the two were out the door; not knowing what was bound to happen.

* * *

Austin finally could see the warehouse, after what seemed like forever. It was old, rusty, and the wood looked like it was ready to cave in. _Yep, definitely abandoned._ Austin thought.

From the looks of several other police officers and their canines, backup was ready to pounce. "Hey Maxwell!" an officer shouted. "You know you can't bring a child into this type of situation!"

Officer Maxwell ran up to the other officer. "You don't understand," he whispered. "This kid is like a fucking boulder. He wasn't going to change his mind. Because I have already tried that."

"Just make sure he stays as far away as possible." the officer said.

"You got it." replied Officer Maxwell.

"Alright let's move in! Now!" shouted a sheriff. They all loaded there guns ready to shoot if necessary. Austin unbuckled his seat belt, and opened the door ever so slowly, trying not to grab the attention of other officers that he got out of the police car. He ducked, trying to look inside the warehouse.

Several officers held their guns up in the fire position. They kicked the door open, everyone rushing in.

Then Austin caught a glimpse.

A glimpse of Ally. A glimpse of a man that looked vaguely familiar.

"Ally," he choked. Austin couldn't take it anymore.

He took off sprinting towards the warehouses' doors. "Hey kid! Stop!" officers shouted, trying to go after him.

"Austin, no!" Officer Maxwell screamed at him.

Once Austin ran into the warehouse before any of the officers got in. He saw it all.

He saw the man with the gun pointed at Ally. He saw Ally tied up, scared to death. "Ally!" he shouted, running towards her.

Ally opened her eyes to see who called her name. Then the man shot off the gun, the bullet running right through Austin. Austin collapsed on top of Ally, making her see nothing but black.

Another shot after another gun shot went off. "He's dead! Hurry, grab the kids and get them to the hospital!" shouted an officer.

She felt the weight lifted off of her, making her breath much better. Then she saw who fell on top of her.

Austin.

"Austin!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She started to get up, but some officers held her back, as the other officers carried Austin out of the warehouse, his blood all over. "Austin!"

Ally let all what her tears were worth stream down her face. She balled her eyes out, as the police helped her out of the warehouse. But before she left, she saw her father.

Dead.

He was lying there, in his pool of blood, dead. He shot Austin. And she knew that for sure. "Rot in Hell you filthy bastard!" she cursed Lester. More tears slipped.

The paramedics were already there, as Austin was being hulled in on a gurney. Other doctors rushed to Ally's side, as they pulled her into a gurney. "Miss Ally," a woman said. "Can you hear me? I'm doctor Smith, you're gonna be alright, okay?"

Ally could hear her just fine. She heard the sirens, and the shouts of doctors at each other to hurry it up.

But all Ally wanted to do is see her Austin one last time.

* * *

**Oh my God! And here's chapter 16. I don't own Austin & Ally, and sorry for any mistakes. Ooh, now we know that Austin was the one who called Ally's name, and was shot... please don't kill me. Don't worry though, you'll see in the next chapter. **

**And what I'm planning on is that I'm only having two more chapters and that's it! So chapter 18 will be the last chapter. I guess it'll be more like an epilogue, 'ya know? But anyways, you guys are amazing and I love you guys so much. Review, favorite, follow. xoxo, thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Doc! He's flatlining!" Shouted a nurse, while dragging Austin on the same gurney that they brought him into the hospital.

"We need to get this kid on life support- now!" the doctor shouted back.

Everyone was pushed out of the way, while the nurses and doctors wheeled Austin into the emergency room.

In the emergency room were doctors, suddenly alarmed by the sudden burst from the double doors. They all see what has brought Austin into the room. "What the boys' status?" Asked a surgeon.

"Austin Moon. Took a gun shot wound to the arm, and is loosing a large amount of blood. It could be fatal." Reported the nurses.

"We gotta get to work on this boy if we want him to live," the surgeon said. Well, get the anesthetics ready!"

With Austin's lifeless mind still lingering, he could hear the blurry sounds from the doctors all around him; and his head was ringing.

He tried to speak, but no words were available for him to talk. _Ally, _was all Austin could think. He needed to know if his Ally was alright. Safe and sound.

_Ally._

* * *

Ally stumbled into the hospital, almost tripping herself on the way in. Tears stung her eyes, her body aching from the bruising and cuts that run all over her body. "Miss Dawson!" someone called her name.

She snapped her head to the sound, to find a nurse trying to wave her over. "We need to get you into intensive care, you're badly injured." The nurse kindly said.

"No!" Ally screamed, gaining full attention from the people in the waiting area. I- I need to see Austin! I need to s-see my A- Austin!" She balled.

"Honey, Austin is in the E.R. getting fixed up," the nurse soothed, or at least tried to soothe. "But we need to get you patched up with your injuries."

"But-"

"No buts," she cut Ally off. "C'mon, lets go do something about those cuts on your face."

"But- but A- Austin," Ally whimpered.

The nurse got a hold of Ally's hand. "You'll be able see Austin soon after his surgery."

_And hopefully not in a body bag, _the nurse thought, and shuddered.

Ally sniffled, as she couldn't do anything about it to try and get out of this one. So she just let the nurse pull her along to the intensive care unit. _Austin, _Ally thought, letting more tears add to her already tear stained face.

Austin had to survive. And he will. He had to... Just had to. For his family, for his parents, for his foster siblings that he thinks are his real siblings, for Ally. His Ally.

_Austin_.

* * *

_The cold pavement under her bare feet was starting to get unbearable. It was near the time of Christmas, a time to spend with your family and loved ones._

What family? _Ally thought as she scoffed, thinking about her so called family. _Those assholes aren't even in the same sentence as my family.

_Living on the streets has been the hardest of her experiences while under foster care. I mean, they weren't gonna miss her; they probably hated her. She would put money on that._

_You would think that not being loved would be the hardest of them all. Well, not for Ally Dawson. She's too fucking used to not being loved, people not caring for her, and not being there for her. _

_If she had to pick between living on the streets and going to a foster home with people that don't give a damn about you; she'd pick the horrid streets of Orlando in a heartbeat._

_Ally walked along side the fences by the grocery store, running her fingers across the cold, messed up, metal fence. The aroma of pork and mashed potatoes being brought from the store and out into cars filled her nostrils. Her mouth watered, wanting to taste some, at least just once._

_Even if she begged for just the littlest of piece of meat they'd reject her. They always did. So she just didn't bother trying. She ran across the street, the icy roads trying to make her slip, as the ran I front of a few cars and they honked at her._

_She had no idea where the Hell she was going, but she are either. But she stumbled upon a middle class looking neighborhood. She titled her head sideways, slowly walking towards the houses._

_Ally shivered as the fresh snow burned her bare skin. She gritted her teeth, pushing through the unpleasant feeling. A few houses were all decked out in Christmas lights and decorations. She almost grinned at the sight of happiness. Almost._

_She walked towards that house, since it sent Ally a feeling of reassurance. She ran her hands all over the lights, stinging her fingertips from the heat of being on too long. There was a big window on the side of the house, so Ally decided to go check it out._

_She looked through the window, trying to figure out what was going on inside. Then she saw it all._

_The huge Christmas tree was flooded with lights and colorful ornaments- and let's not forget the important shining star on top. The two little children ran around, as their mother tried to rally them up to eat dinner._

_The little children grabbed onto their mothers' hands. Ally's eyes filled with tears at the sight. Then she saw the father, as he kissed the top of his children's head. That's when it all came out._

_Tears came pouring out of her eyes, as Ally stumbled back, falling onto the snow. She wiped her eyes, and made a run for it. She stopped by a tree, and she punched it, yelping after._

_Ally realized that she'd never get that loving family that she had dreamed of. Never. What did she ever do to deserve this?_

* * *

Ally's eyes shot open after that little flashback. She panted heavily resting her hand on top of her forehead. She saw bright white once her vision cleared up. She looked around the unfamiliar area, seeing herself in a white hospital bed.

"Ally!" Two voices called her name. She looked up seeing Trish and Dez rushing to her. "Oh my God Ally are you alright?!" Asked a frantic Trish.

"I... I dunno," Ally breathed. "Where's Austin?!"

"He's in his hospital room," Dez said.

"So he is breathing... He's alive?" Ally asked slowly.

Dez rubbed the back of neck nervously, as Trish gulped loudly. "Ally," Trish sighed. "Austin's in a coma."

Ally jumped out of bed, yanking her I.V. out of her arm. "What?!" She screamed. "I need to see h- him now!" Tears spilled.

"We have to ask the doctor if you can though," Trish suggested.

"What the Hell happened to Austin to make him fall into a coma?" Ally asked whimpering.

"Austin jumped in front of the bullet your dad shot at you. But thank God it only hit his arm. He lost a lot of blood, almost forty percent of his blood. That's why he's in a coma." Dez said sadly.

Ally let out a shaky cry. Trish hugged her tightly. "I need to go see him." Ally whispered.

"What?" Asked Trish.

"I need to go see Austin now!" She said louder.

"We gotta go ask the doctor first-"

Before Dez could finish his sentence, Ally was out the door.

Ally ran across the entire emergency room floor, trying to find Austin's room. Then she finally came upon it. Room 114.

Ally burst open the door, to find Mimi and Mike in seats beside Austin. Mimi had tears in her eyes, looking at Ally. Mimi sprang up from her seat and hugged Ally. They both cried into each others' shoulders.

"I- I'm so s- sorry," Ally cried.

"It's not your fault, Ally," Mimi replied.

"Yes it is!" Ally yelled, making Mimi flinch. "He was my fucking father and he shot your son! I'd should of gotten that bullet, not A- Austin!"

"Ally, we could never blaim you for something like this," Mike said, resting his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Can I please have a minute with Austin?" Asked politely Ally.

Mimi and Mike looked at each other. "Of course, dear." Said Mimi as they left the room. Ally was all alone with Austin.

Or at least what is left of him.

Austin had all these tubs connected to him, and he is put on life support. Ally sat next to Austin, scooting her chair closer to him. She laced their fingers together, as she kissed it. His eyes were closed, but Ally wished that she could see his beautiful brown eyes once again.

"Austin," Ally cried. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't of let this happen to you. But of course my bastard of a father had to take you away from me. Please Austin, don't leave me." She held his hand tighter; and she could of sworn she felt him squeeze back.

"I wish I would of taken that bullet instead of you. I deserved it, and I sure as Hell know you never deserved it. But please don't leave me. Don't leave your friends, don't leave your family. They love you all so much. And please don't leave me... Don't leave me." tears blurred her vision.

"I love you, okay? I fucking love you." Ally said as she got up and kissed Austin's cheek. She turned the corner to leave then she heard a small voice say, "I fucking love you too."

Ally stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly pivoted on her foot. "A- Austin?"

"Hey A- Ally." He replied quietly, smiling weakly.

"Oh my God- Austin!" She ran to him, crushing him with a hug. He weakly wrapped his arms around her tiny waste, taking in her presence. "You scared the shit outta me... Don't do it again!"

He chuckled slowly. "We'll I'm sorry," he said. "You know I'd take another bullet when it comes to you, 'ya know?"

Ally smiled at him. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that,"

A moment of silence passed. Then they found each other leaning in. Then their lips collided, creating the fireworks. Ally cupped his cheeks, as Austin rested his hand on the back of her neck gently.

When they pulled back, they rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily. "You know that I mean it when I said I love you," Austin said.

Ally grinned, kissing his jaw line. "I know," she replied. "And I hope that you know that I meant it when I said that I love you too."

"Good." Austin said, taking Ally into his chest and wrapping his strong arms around the petite brunette.

Ally held onto his forearm, closing her eyes. She actual loved someone for once in her life. She smiled. And they loved her back. She smiled again.

* * *

**Oh my God! There's an extra long chapter for you. I don't own Austin & Ally. I'm so sorry for the long wait, I am just SO effing busy! Like it's it's ridiculous. And sorry for any mistakes. =)**

**And thank you to Ams, for the great idea for Austin being passed out/in a coma, and Ally saying the 'I love you'. Thank you!**

**I know I'm a little late but I'm in love with R5's new song 'Pass Me By'. It's so AWESOME! **

**Guys... The next chapter is the last chapter of this story:'( I'm soo sad. I really enjoyed writing this, and you guys are amazing! So really the next chapter is like an epilogue, kay? Follow, favorite, and review! I love you all xx**


	18. Chapter 18

_One year later._

Austin and Ally were walking next to each other, rather slowly. Neither one of them spoke a word, but it was a comfortable silence. Since actions speak louder than words, he leaned down his hand and grabbed Ally's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Ally smiled up at him, and he gladly returned the smile. Ally craned her head out in front of her, gazing in the distance. The beach was a quiet and peaceful place to be. They walked down the shore line together, leaning on the other.

All Ally could think about what happened all those months ago, when she finally found herself.

* * *

A month later when Austin was cleared out from the hospital, Austin finally asked Ally to be his girlfriend. Well, secret girlfriend, anyways.

With Ally's biological father, they buried him in a cemetery. Since Lester would of been pressed assault, rape, kidnapping, and possessing of a weapon charges, the officers' that shot him were free with murder chargers. _Good._ Ally thought. They're was no burial service, only a few came to say their goodbyes. Ally never went to the service. She is free to go to visit him, but she'd rather do other things than visit that bastard, even if he's six feet under.

For Ally's biological mother, she never got better. She is practically in and out of the rehabilitation center. Ally did visit her one more time, but that didn't go so smoothly like the first visit did. Let's just say some words were said, and things were thrown at one another. Penny tried to get Child Protective Services to let Ally come live with her one again, but even if Child Protective Services said yes, Ally wouldn't dare go back. To many bad things to remember.

Penny did escape from the rehabilitation center, and still they can't find out where the Hell she is. Ally sometimes worries that- like her father did- will kidnap her and take Ally away from her real, loving family: the Moon's.

Ally tightened her grip on Austin's hand, smiling at the thought of the Moon family. She never thought she'd get to where she is with the Moon family. Ally thought that they'd just treat her like all the other foster home's did; and that was where they didn't give two shits about her. But the Moon's for sure did care about her. It was nice to feel loved for once.

For the other foster siblings; Trish and Dez, they did get adopted themselves. Mimi and Mike got the privilege to adopt Trish, and officially get to call her their daughter. Austin was super happy that he got such a cool sister, finally. For Dez, that was anther story. He got adopted from a family that was out of city. All the way in Tampa Bay. Mike, Mimi, Austin, Trish, and Ally were all very upset to see Dez go, but were happy that he was getting adopted. After giving their hugs for the last time, they made sure that they will still stay in touch. That was a Moon's promise... and you know where that one's going.

And they do indeed stay in touch. They found out that the Smith's were their names, and that they have two little boys, that are a lot of fun to play around with. Dez was really happy over there; and even if that means shedding tears from missing his presence, they'd take that any day.

Mimi and Mike were so happy that they got to keep Ally as their foster child still. Hell, they'd go longer with her. But, that didn't necessarily happen. Ally got an adoption offer a couple months after the incident with Lester. And Mimi and Mike were sad as well, tears and all. With Austin was another story. He did put up the "all sad" act, but really, he's been waiting for this day. He could finally be with Ally.

Austin looked over his shoulder to find the brown eyed beauty leaning on him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. _Finally, _he thought to himself. He could finally do that in public. All thanks to a familiar family.

Now who adopted Ally? Well, Cassidy and her family did. Ally was actually really excited to become Cassidy's sister. Because she treated Ally with kindness and was her friend. It's great to friends with your sister... no matter what. And yes, since Ally is apart of their family now, she did change her last name to Peeples. Ally was relieved that she changed her last name, because "Dawson" reminded her of all the bad memories that happened. Well, new last name, new start.

* * *

Austin guided Ally towards the sandy part of the shore line, and sitting down. He pulled her into his lap, and held her tight. After a month or so of dating, and Ally becoming a Peeples, they told Austin's parents. They were supportive of it, since they aren't foster siblings anymore, so it's acceptable.

Ally felt a breeze come from the Gulf, and it felt good. Almost like all those worries and memories flying away. But maybe the remembering still lingers sometimes. She woke Austin up in the middle of the night from a horrible nightmare. He rushed over to her house and held her in his arms, trying to calm her.

Ally turned her body towards Austin, and he looked down at her with a grin. She grinned back, and kissing him on the lips. All those sparks and fireworks will never just go away, even if they wanted them too. But they were definitely okay with that. Once they pulled back, Ally leaned her head back on his broad chest.

"'Ya know," Ally cut the silence. "Back in the hospital room, when I told you that I love you... that was the first time I've ever said that to someone."

Austin was kind of shocked, and not very surprised at the same time. Who would say "I love you" to people that didn't give any shits about you? But Austin was honored that he was her first "I love you".

"And you were my first "I love you too"." she finished.

Austin sighed a relief, and kissed her shoulder lovingly. "I'm glad," he said into her shoulder blade.

Ally was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Because someone's first "I love you" and "I love you too" should be with someone who truly means it," he said, kissing her cheek. "And I truly, truly mean it."

Ally gave him a chaste kiss with love and passion. She loved hearing that he truly loved her. It felt nice to hear. Once they pulled back once again, she returned to her original position on his lap. She closed her eyes, and listened to Austin rapid heartbeat. Ally smiled to herself, because her heartbeat was going at the same rate. Ally felt Austin's strong arms wrap around her waist more protectively, making sure that she isn't going anywhere. Ally smiled widely again, thinking that everything's going to turn out alright.

Everything will be just fine.

* * *

**Before I say anything, let me just say, that I love you guys so fucking much. You guys have been so supportive of this story, and that's what keeps me writing. I love hearing all your suggestions. You guys rock.**

**I'm like crying at this ending, it's so cliche! But I loved writing this story, it was my first chapter story... and I'm pretty proud of it. I love you guys :***

**I don't own Austin & Ally, and review and favorite. Thanks for making this story a success in my book. Until next story. =) xoxo**


End file.
